


Diary of a Junebug

by peacecoastisland



Series: Diary of a Junebug [1]
Category: Animal Crossing Pocket Camp, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, just a series of various one-shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 36,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacecoastisland/pseuds/peacecoastisland
Summary: Diary of Daphne Primrose aka Junebug as she begins her next adventure as being a campsite manager. Mostly OCs with various Animal Crossing characters. Tumblr is peace-coast-island





	1. First harvest of the season!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/371eaf53b2bde6eca3546b41abf11aa0/tumblr_inline_p01bob0dkP1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

Today’s the day! I’m so honored to be a part of this event. Who would have thought that I’d be the campsite manager? It’s still hard for me to believe. The grounds out here are just so beautiful and calming. The second I walked in, I immediately fell in love with it. There’s so much to explore and I can’t wait to do it all! 

Isabelle was a great help to me for kicking things off to a great start. It isn’t much yet but soon the campground will be bustling with activity. I already have plans on how to decorate the main site and I’m so excited!

After getting everything set up, we ended the day by harvesting fruit. Goldie sure knows how to throw a great fruit harvesting party! We collected cherries, apples, pears, peaches, and coconuts. We used some of the fruit to make cute edible bouquets and they look so pretty. One of my favorite things about fruit is all the pretty colors, I can never get tired of looking at them. We also made smoothies, salads, and desserts with them, which was fun! Throughout the day I invited more animals to the campsite so now things are really kicking off! We all haven’t been here for long and it already feels like we’re one happy family! 

Cheers to the new campground and to the adventures in the great outdoors!


	2. Leaves that are green turn to brown

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8714c7e15b0f0d6804bd066f65188723/tumblr_inline_p1fal8sedl1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

It’s that time of year. Green leaves turning into shades of orange, yellow, crimson, and brown. No matter how many times I see it happening, it’s like I’m experiencing it for the first time. The feeling is bittersweet. 

Today’s just one of those days when you’re aware of the passing of time. Leaves are changing. Leaves are falling. Come winter they are buried in snow. Then in spring new leaves grow onto branches. Summer they thrive. And fall the cycle begins again. The circle of life. 

Funny how when we look day to day it seems like nothing changed. But then you look back months, years, and you realize how different everything is. Sometimes it’s refreshing, sometimes it’s unsettling. I hope that I can look back on this day and smile at the little moments that brought me here to this campground.   

I can imagine the stories they’ll tell future campers about this place. I hope these stories will keep going, like leaves on a tree. They may die, fade into the wind and disappear in time, but no matter what the trees will change and grow. New leaves will take its place and bring new stories to tell.   

Today I’m painting the falling leaves. A reminder about how fleeting time is as shown by the changing seasons. Paint a picture of the leaves every day for a week and they look the same, but when you compare them a few days later, you start to notice the differences.

It’s no wonder that the leaves are the same color as a sunset sky.


	3. So refreshing!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/923ee317b9bedef005882d85e110d40d/tumblr_inline_p1sywfYKIi1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

So much fruit, so many possibilities! Since we had a lot of leftover fruit from the harvest, Beau and I thought why not make smoothies? The past few days have been super sunny and hot so a smoothie sounds perfect.   

I’ve been running around helping out with tasks like finding fruit, fish, and bugs. It’s fun exploring the campgrounds to collect things and I love it! There’s so many of us at camp now so I’m constantly making furniture and rotating guests. It’s a bit overwhelming sometimes but it’s just the beginning so it’s to be expected. Did I mention how much I love it here? 

It was Beau’s idea to open a smoothie stand at the beach so I did quite a bit of running around to help set it up. Today’s the hottest day so far and from what I heard the temperature will start dropping tomorrow. Guess this is a sign that winter’s coming up. I’m glad we can have this day to enjoy the warm weather before it’s time to bundle up. 

The smoothies are 100/10 - perfection! I have to admit I’m kinda neutral about smoothies. I like them but I don’t drink them on a regular basis. But I have to say, this tropical smoothie blend makes me feel like I’m somewhere in an ocean by a tropical beach. They say the fruit by the ocean has a different flavor and it’s true.   

With everything happening so fast, sometimes it’s easy to miss the little moments where we can just sit back and relax. 

There’s a reason why it’s called comfort food! 

Today’s been a bit hectic. Actually this whole week has been quite eventful. The campsite’s getting more and more busier so I find myself running around a lot. I actually quite like that, going around doing errands for others. How happy it makes them when I help out and then we celebrate a bit afterwards by cooking or doing a fun little activity. This is why I came manager, to see the smiles on everyone’s faces and to do things that bring us together. 

The downside with going out to find things to help visitors is when you can’t find the things that you need. They always tell me to take my time and that it’s no big deal if I couldn’t find something at the moment. I know I can get impatient sometimes and it sucks. I’ll admit I’m the type of person who has to get everything done. Sometimes it’s frustrating because you know there is a problem and yet you feel helpless against it. 

Here’s a list of frustrations that got me this week. 

First there were the tiger butterflies. Usually I can catch a few at a time but lately I’ll be lucky to get one whenever I drop by Sunburst Island. Most of my friends are asking for two or three so I have to leave them hanging for a while before I can get some.   

Then there are seashells. Is it just e or whenever you need a specific type they are suddenly hard to find? I’d run back and forth to in hopes of finding the elusive coral or conch only to find scallops everywhere. Of course no one was really asking for scallops. At least I can make some cute jewelry with it. 

And finally, the pale chub. I used to have a lot of them so I didn’t seek them out as often. Now I have to check the river often in hopes of catching one since everyone’s asking for about three now. It’s frustrating but things like that just happen and there’s nothing I can really do about it. 

Now that I’ve dwelled over the negatives enough, let’s talk about the positives. 

First, seashell jewelry, scallops are one of my favorite designs so I’m happy with how the necklaces came out. 

Second, the campsite, nature in general. Even when things get stressful I try to sit back, take a deep breath, and appreciate the scenery around me. The bright green grass, the leaves blowing gently in the wind, the chill air, the many shades of color in the sky - it’s mesmerizing! 

Third, all the wonderful friends I have. They’re the reason why this camp is thriving. I wouldn’t be out here if it wasn’t for them. It’s been a wild week for them too and despite all the stress we experienced like with shortages of supplies and things not working, we managed to pull through! I wouldn’t blame them for getting frustrated and while we were, we didn’t let that bring us down. It’s always nice to have friends around though thick and thin! 

To end this stressful and frustrating week, Beau surprised us with his special chowder, aka the ultimate comfort food! Luckily we had the ingredients right there so we didn’t have to run around to look for them. So we gathered at Breezy Hollow to watch the sunset and enjoy Beau’s comforting chowder. There’s something about it that’s so reassuring, like it’s a sign that things will calm down soon. My mom always said that food can solve problems and that’s just what Beau’s chowder did! 

We all definitely came back for seconds and thirds!


	4. Chapter 4

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/481fd32f165bde7eb188b9aca763f0e7/tumblr_inline_p09hkdt2xz1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

Today’s been a bit hectic. Actually this whole week has been quite eventful. The campsite’s getting more and more busier so I find myself running around a lot. I actually quite like that, going around doing errands for others. How happy it makes them when I help out and then we celebrate a bit afterwards by cooking or doing a fun little activity. This is why I came manager, to see the smiles on everyone’s faces and to do things that bring us together. 

The downside with going out to find things to help visitors is when you can’t find the things that you need. They always tell me to take my time and that it’s no big deal if I couldn’t find something at the moment. I know I can get impatient sometimes and it sucks. I’ll admit I’m the type of person who has to get everything done. Sometimes it’s frustrating because you know there is a problem and yet you feel helpless against it. 

Here’s a list of frustrations that got me this week. 

First there were the tiger butterflies. Usually I can catch a few at a time but lately I’ll be lucky to get one whenever I drop by Sunburst Island. Most of my friends are asking for two or three so I have to leave them hanging for a while before I can get some. 

Then there are seashells. Is it just e or whenever you need a specific type they are suddenly hard to find? I’d run back and forth to in hopes of finding the elusive coral or conch only to find scallops everywhere. Of course no one was really asking for scallops. At least I can make some cute jewelry with it. 

And finally, the pale chub. I used to have a lot of them so I didn’t seek them out as often. Now I have to check the river often in hopes of catching one since everyone’s asking for about three now. It’s frustrating but things like that just happen and there’s nothing I can really do about it. 

Now that I’ve dwelled over the negatives enough, let’s talk about the positives.   
First, seashell jewelry, scallops are one of my favorite designs so I’m happy with how the necklaces came out. 

Second, the campsite, nature in general. Even when things get stressful I try to sit back, take a deep breath, and appreciate the scenery around me. The bright green grass, the leaves blowing gently in the wind, the chill air, the many shades of color in the sky - it’s mesmerizing! 

Third, all the wonderful friends I have. They’re the reason why this camp is thriving. I wouldn’t be out here if it wasn’t for them. It’s been a wild week for them too and despite all the stress we experienced like with shortages of supplies and things not working, we managed to pull through! I wouldn’t blame them for getting frustrated and while we were, we didn’t let that bring us down. It’s always nice to have friends around though thick and thin! 

To end this stressful and frustrating week, Beau surprised us with his special chowder, aka the ultimate comfort food! Luckily we had the ingredients right there so we didn’t have to run around to look for them. So we gathered at Breezy Hollow to watch the sunset and enjoy Beau’s comforting chowder. There’s something about it that’s so reassuring, like it’s a sign that things will calm down soon. My mom always said that food can solve problems and that’s just what Beau’s chowder did! 

We all definitely came back for seconds and thirds!


	5. Making art for the Wizpire Museum!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wizpire is the name of my city in City Folk and that name will come up quite a lot

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/cbce95671a9c8cbe72c78bd35c26cd00/tumblr_inline_p0eyli3TPN1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

A few days ago I got an email from Blathers back at Wizpire about a new art exhibition. The theme for this summer’s exhibition is The Great Outdoors and it’ll be displayed this summer!   

Oh I just love seeing inspiration firing out at a million miles per hours! 

The sound of paintbrushes on canvas, pencil on paper, clay being molded, furrowed brows deep in concentration… 

Today was basically dedicated to art. 

I’ve been painting and sketching up a storm all day. My inspiration has been all over the place so it’s sort of like a patchwork quilt, which is cool! 

In the morning, I painted sweater designs. The cool chill of the wind made me think of warm, snuggly knit sweaters, one of my favorite things about winter. Snowflakes, squares, geometric patterns in wintery colors on small square canvases. Now I want to get my knitting needles out and make a bunch of sweaters for my friends! 

Early afternoon and I’m painting fruit. A cross section of an apple. A super detailed orange skin. A coconut broken in pieces of green, brown, and white. Spheres of bright red cherries piled on top of each other. Peaches as little suns. Slices of pears decorated on a plate. I did all of these while eating a bowl of fruit so that probably explains a lot. 

Late afternoon and I’m mesmerized by the butterflies fluttering around Sunburst Island. Shades of orange, yellow, and black, sometimes blue if I’m lucky. The simple shapes of a monarch and the complex shape of a tiger butterfly. The details in the wings and the fluidity of their movement in the sky. It’s a challenge to capture the butterflies but you know me, I love a good challenge!   

Evening and I’m at Lost Lure Creek, fascinated by the fish and waterfall. Pale chub, crucian carp, and yellow perch swimming past me. Sometimes a black bass, rainbow trout, or koi drop by to see what’s going on. The fish move to their own rhythm, their fins fluttering in the water, flowing by like the passage of time. The river serves as my clock, telling me how much time has passed. 

Nighttime and I’m back at the campsite, painting everything I see. K.K. Slider strumming his guitar. Goldie, Tad, Chrissy, and Bud laughing and drinking tea. Jay catching some z’s in the hammock. Peanut getting lost in a thrilling book. Peewee jamming out on the drums and Maggie singing a happy song to go with it. A fitting way to end the day.


	6. Nothing like a song to get the day started!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/635ed2db1bf9f1104002c4af6e2526f3/tumblr_inline_p0oc8sUxO61rjj5wb_500.jpg)

It’s a beautiful morning, it’s a beautiful day!  
Everything’s coming up roses, everything’s a-okay! 

I’ll admit, I’ve been in a sing-songy mood lately. I’m humming, singing, going la-da-da while spinning around the grass.   

When was the last time I was in that kind of mood? 

Today I feel light off my feet. I hear music everywhere, from the gentle breeze rustling the leaves to the birds chirping away. The sound of water rolling off the waterfall and into the river. Waves gently crashing on golden sand. The fluttering of wings and chirps hidden in the grass. All of it’s music to my ears. 

Since the bugs are feeling extra musical today, Cheri and I put up a little performance to entertain the little critters. By coincidence while cleaning out the camper yesterday I found my old tambourine. I haven’t seen it since my touring days with Lilac & The Cadillacs last year! Turns out it was in the back under a box labeled “To keep”, which had a bunch of other stuff I didn’t know I had with me. When I have time I’ll thoroughly go through everything because I have some ideas for activity we can do on the campground. It’s gonna be great! 

Cheri sang lead, I provided backup and percussion. The bugs loved it. So did everyone else. We just sang whatever came to our minds and let the little creatures guide us. Pretty soon everyone else joined in on the fun! And that’s how we spent the morning. 

I’m definitely going to arrange a campfire night in the near future!


	7. Baking a tart to surprise Isabelle!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/79062cd2d34d6a7e7e82876489246492/tumblr_inline_p132tfHvQO1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

Starting this year, a new holiday has popped up. It’s *drumroll*…   
Isabelle Appreciation Day! 

To celebrate the camp’s monthaversary we dedicate this day to the one who started it all: Isabelle! This camp wouldn’t have been possible without her so to celebrate, we’re giving thanks! 

To start, we decorated the camp with al of Isabelle’s favorite things. Goldie, Chrissy, and Eloise were in charge of the decor. Hopkins, Cassie, and Bitty planned the activities. And Filbert, Apple, and I did the catering. We were working up a storm all morning! 

The dessert was the most challenging part of the Isabelle Day prep. I went through several recipes in my cookbook box in hopes of finding the perfect dessert to surprise Isabelle with. For whatever reason, the recipes I had didn’t seem right. We just weren’t feeling any of them. 

Luckily, Apple has her own cookbook with her and so we looked through hers for inspiration. Right smack dab in the middle of her notebook, we found the perfect recipe: apple peach tart! It’s a special recipe that has been in Apple’s family for generations that’s a staple for special occasions. A decadent treat in a tart! And Isabelle Appreciation Day is indeed the type of occasion that calls for a special recipe! 

Out of all the things that we cooked today, the apple peach tart was not a piece of cake. Baking can be very time consuming and this tart proves it. But that doesn’t mean it was a hassle, it was challenging in a fun way! And a bit frustrating I had to admit but in the end all the trouble we went through was definitely worth it!   

Before working on the big masterpiece, Apple and I did a few batches of mini tarts as a trial run to see what worked and what didn’t. Filbert was super helpful with the taste test, along with everyone else. As I always say, I love a good challenge, and baking is not just an art, it’s also a science. And I love experimenting as well! 

Basically all I’m saying is that when it comes to things like baking, sometimes it’s all about trial and error. Things work, things do not, but don’t get discouraged and just keep trying. 

Anyway, back to the tart. Once we got the hang of things, baking went smoothly. By late afternoon, the party was set! While everyone else added some last minute touches here and there, I went over to the marketplace to get Isabelle. Since she had no idea what was going on, she thought that I was just inviting her over for lunch. Once she stepped out of my camper, everyone jumped out from hiding and yelled “Surprise!”   
Then we played a video that I put together with Goldie and Cherry where spoke with all the visitors on the campsite about how much they appreciate Isabelle. After that we put up a slideshow of Isabelle with pictures from her family and friends. Isabelle got a standing ovation.

After that were the activities! Singing, games, food, unveiling a new amenity - it was a blast! We had a dance contest, played musical chairs, dare or double dare, and charades. In between we had a tropical lunch, a warm campfire dinner and finally, dessert. 

There’s no better way to end a party than to gather around the campfire singing songs and   sharing slices of apple peach tart with your friends.   
    
Here’s to you, Isabelle, thank you for making this day possible!


	8. Feel the beat of the tambourine!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2fb7e132edc3ef10fa84f8ceda1ef808/tumblr_inline_p1l8z3gkTp1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

A while ago I found a box of old stuff that I forgot I put in the back of the camper. I’ll admit that I don’t like cleaning things out - part of it has to do with being lazy, the other half is that I’m a packrat who keeps everything. And I mean every single thing that holds even the tiniest bit of significance. 

So if I find old treasures back there, I’ll take forever for me to finish. Not that I don’t mind but sometimes I don’t have the time to sit through it all. 

Anyway I mentioned that I found a bunch of stuff from my Lilac and the Cadillacs days like my tambourine, maracas, castanets, an unopened box of rosin, and a folder full of sheet music. I pulled my tambourine out for a concert at the camp but didn’t have the chance to look through everything else until now.   

The past several days have been calm and relaxed. Now that the camp is up and running, it’s not as hectic as before so now I have a lot more free time on my hands, which means more time to plan fun activities!   

Since today’s my day off, I thought it’s finally time to go through some of this stuff, starting with Lilac and the Cadillacs. 

Almost five years ago Lilac and the Cadillacs became a band. At the time it was me and my cousins Lilac, Dottie, and Cali. We mostly played at the community college and the recreation center, nothing too big. Lilac was the leader, arranger, keyboardist, background singer, and co-songwriter. I was co-songwriter, alto vocalist, guitarist, percussionist, and violinist. Dottie was lead soprano, bassist, and trumpeter. Cali was lead tenor, lead guitarist, co-songwriter, and percussionist. We were a bit of an odd group, especially during out early years, but we loved it. 

Before Lilac, Cali, and I hit our stride in songwriting, we mainly performed covers of our favorite songs. From oldies like Windowsills and The Harbor Light is Calling to radio hits like Falling in Prayer and Stone Cold Apathy, we were all over the place. Initially it was Lilac who chose most of the songs since her taste in music was the most diverse and she was able to take anything and add her own magic to make it her own.   

The thing about Lilac is that she doesn’t give herself enough credit. She’s a talented composer and arranger, one who is willing to take risks and make something original. Despite being the leader of the band, she was happy to be in the background. While she’s a confident person, being right smack dab in the middle of the spotlight isn’t her thing. And when it came to singing lead, it took me and Dottie a while to convince her to give it a try. It wasn’t until our third album, Saudade, when she finally had the confidence to sing lead on a cover of Dear You. It wasn’t that she had stage fright, Lilac didn’t think her singing was good enough for a lead. We have to admit that she doesn’t really have the stamina to do many leads but her voice, especially when doing ballads like Dear You, really shines. Another reason why Lilac doesn’t sing lead often has to do with her lack of control over her vibrato, a side effect of essential tremor, which mostly affects her hands but not to the point it interferes with playing. Instead of seeing it as a disadvantage, we utilized it, especially when she’s prominent in the background, and it works. There’s a reason why we named the band after her, because Lilac’s the backbone who keeps up going. 

Next up is Dottie, the co-lead singer. A talented bass and trumpet player. Her crystalline soprano harmonizes perfectly with her twin brother’s bright tenor. Dottie is also the frontman of the band’s second to Lilac. She and the microphone make a good team as she has an ear for making the most of whatever sound system we have on stage. She’s no powerhouse but Dottie’s singing makes it sound like she’s singing right next to you. From upbeat songs to ballads, Dottie sings it all. She’s also the master of improvisations especially on the trumpet. Her lead on This Girl’s in Love With You really showcases her vocal and musical talents. Dottie was meant for the stage and when she shines, it’s hard to take your eyes off her. 

And there’s Cali, the other co-lead singer. While he’s not as confident or upfront as his twin sister, Cali knows how to put on a good show. He can sing bright peppy songs and moodier folks ballads with a lot of emotional punch. Cali is a lot like Lilac as he doesn’t give himself too much credit. He’s a hell of a guitarist, easily able to switch between electric and acoustic, six string and twelve, when he goes all out on guitar solos, Cali can really jam! He and Dottie play each other well on stage and off and their banter is always fun to watch. It wasn’t until later on when he joined in on writing songs with me and Lilac, when things really started kicking off for us from there. 

Then there’s me, who’s sort of in the background and upfront sometimes. I’m the third lead singer, mainly doing folk pop and stage musical numbers. As a percussionist I played a variety of instruments, mainly tambourine. For some pieces I’d play the violin, sometimes accompanied by the orchestra, which adds a nice full sound. I used to play the drums too for some songs, until Lilac’s friend Gladdy joined in with his drum kit and baritone vocals. Rocking out on the tambourine and castanets was a lot of fun and I loved jamming out on upbeat, percussion heavy numbers! It was a lot of fun! 

So we toured around for a while, which is when we started writing out own songs. Eventually we found our own sound and from there we got into the swing of things. We even went back and redid some of our old covers that we weren’t quite happy which was a lot of fun. Not to mention it’s satisfying to see and hear how far we’ve come since the band came together. We also added some new members to round out our band’s sound some more like Gladdy, woodwind genius and oboe virtuoso Bo, and double bass player Patty-Mae. Aside from writing and performing awesome music, my favorite thing about touring was the traveling and meeting other cool bands! Those were fun times! 

After a while, some changes were made to Lilac and the Cadillacs. Touring with the band was fun but it’s time for me to go on to a new adventure. Lilac’s still the backbone of the group but she’s taking a semi-break from the band to focus on other projects so she’s not always touring with them. Dottie and Cali have taken up the role of leader in Lilac’s absence though she continues to manage everything else. Last I heard, they haven’t really found someone to replace me so Dottie, Bo, and Patty-Mae and Gladdy have taken up percussion. I’m not sure why they didn’t opt for a replacement but Dottie says they’re happy with the arrangement. Plus it’s not like I left the band for good, which is a good point since I said that I’m up for joining them for a gig or two in the future.   

It’s been almost two years since I was with them so I’d better make good on that promise. I didn’t realize how much I missed the band until now. Jamming out on the tambourine with Cheri brought back a lot of memories. 

Imagine how cool it’ll be if the band did a concert here on the campground! That’d be awesome plus it’s been forever since I’ve seen Dottie and Cali. If Lilac comes along, that’ll make it even better! 

Now I gotta go make some calls and plan for the next Concert in the Stars!


	9. Seashell scavenger hunt!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/68a6eca6f2e6586183bcd9447ec2ec15/tumblr_inline_p2d4vbPkp01rjj5wb_500.jpg)

Today was our first big campground wide activity! Isabelle and I have been planning this event all week and it definitely was worth the time and effort! Scavenger hunts are so much fun!

A few weeks earlier I gathered all the campers and asked them to throw around suggestions for activities we can do that everyone can participate in. Everyone wrote down their top five ideas and I went through the lists to take out similar/duplicate responses. Then I wrote each of them down on strips of paper and had Isabelle choose the activity through a raffle. The seashell part was her idea.

Considering how well it worked for this event, I think I’ll do the raffle thing again for our next big activity!

So a few days before the scavenger hunt, Isabelle and I went on a treasure hunt to try and find the most unique and unusual seashells. What fun is a scavenger hunt if the items don’t look interesting? It took a lot of work trying to find the best shells but it was a lot of fun! I also managed to catch some rare fish along the way! 

Once we built up a nice collection of cool seashells, it was time to map out the hiding spots. The camp has been getting a lot of visitors now so it was a challenge to find hiding spots where absolutely no one can find them. I buried them, hid them in trees, under rocks, near furniture - it’s like a tough game of hide and seek! I even fell into the creek once while trying to hide a heart shaped coral in a hard to reach spot! Aside from some bumps and bruises, all 100 shells were safely hidden away.

Then came the day of the scavenger hunt. The turnout was a lot bigger than I expected so instead of teams of three, I had to divide everyone into teams of five! It’s so much fun seeing all the campers work together! It’s also funny seeing them go to great lengths to try and get the shells from difficult places! Some may have fallen in the water a few times but it’s kind of hot today especially with all that running around. 

It was a close race but the Treasure Hunters - Avery, June, Drake, Roald, Fauna, and Stella - won by one seashell! I have to say, stacking on top of each other to get the star-shaped conch hidden at the tippy top of the cliff was clever! The prize was a box for each teammate for them to choose nine of their favorite shells and with each box came a coupon book that will come in handy.

After the hunt we celebrated with seashell pasta for dinner!


	10. First time making smoked fish!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b5efce6b960556d0a831c37f1324e4f7/tumblr_inline_p2dgpg6FNl1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

I have to say, I don’t really know much about smoked fish. Until today I’ve only had smoked salmon, which is great, especially with avocado and kimchi topped with a fried egg. Who knew that smoking fish yourself could be fun and not to mention tasty? 

We have Eloise to thank for bringing the smoker to the camp. I had a lot of fish lying around and wanted to try something different with it other than roasting it on a campfire. I was bringing some fruit and bugs to Eloise and before we knew it, we were talking about fish. Then she suggested that we try making smoked fish, something she always wanted to do but was kind of intimidated by.   

So after doing some research and some trial runs with the smoker Eloise brought from the store, we were feeling confident about it. Cooking always fascinates me because I guess it’s such an interesting art and science. It’s also satisfying to put time and effort into something that comes out delicious. Anyway once Eloise and I got the hang of it, we were really smoking up a storm! 

Since then I’ve been doing a lot more research on smoked foods. That’s what I like about cooking, there’s just so much to learn! Now that we got the basics down, I can’t wait to experiment with all kinds of recipes with smoked fish!


	11. Picnic on the campground!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/829ec6c1a4cef4f207417e1b673556f1/tumblr_inline_p2knkvFZSa1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

This morning we unveiled a new amenity! It’s a picnic corner!   
Building amenities is such hard work but also very rewarding. It wasn’t easy gathering all the resources to build them, the picnic one in particular since it involves cotton, which we tend to be short on. It also involves taking a lot of time to build so the camp was busy under construction. 

While the campground was busy, I was running around doing my own thing by helping the campers with their own stuff. The usual catching bugs, fish, and fruit, it’s all good fun. Except now we have another new addition to the camp: a garden!   
I’m still working on the garden and so far it’s going well. I’m starting out small to see how that goes. It’s a bit of work managing it and at this point it’s mostly trial and error. I think I’ll keep it as a side thing for now and see where to go from there. Right now I still have a lot of furniture to build, requests to fulfill, and campers to invite! 

Other than the garden and the picnic, this week has been pretty chill. When I wasn’t going out getting things for campers, I was harvesting flowers. I didn’t realize how much I missed gardening until recently and it made me kind of miss home. My parents always loved gardening so growing up I’d watch them work in the backyard. When I was old enough I’d help out by playing in the dirt and pretend to grow flowers of my own. 

Getting my hands into the rich soil and watching the flowers bloom just brings back so many memories. Just feeling the dirt through my fingers instantly took me back twenty years. I can’t wait to see how the garden will turn out in a few weeks! 

Anyway, back to the picnic. On the day of the unveiling we were hard at work making food to celebrate! The weather was just perfect for a picnic so it’s like it was meant to be! We made all kinds of sandwiches like peanut butter and nutella, spicy avocado and turkey, cheddar and green apples, and taco crunch. For salads we had raspberry chicken, salmon poke, and curry quinoa. Then for dessert we had dulce de leche cheesecake and red velvet cupcakes. For entertainment I took out my guitar and we sang a bunch of campfire songs and fun little ditties we made up! 

The sun’s up radiating its warmth, the first warm day we’ve had in a long time. A sign that winter’s coming to an end and spring is right around the corner! There’s just a little chill in the air but nothing a nice cup of hot tea couldn’t fix. 

While enjoying the picnic I couldn’t take my eyes off the butterflies fluttering towards the garden. I bet they’re enjoying a picnic of their own!


	12. An abundance of peaches!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/57e3d998589c1ba0546f88579e4bade6/tumblr_inline_p2moaaPS8j1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

It’s a beautiful day for the peach harvest! The trees are overflowing with ripe fruit ready to be plucked off its branches! Sweet, tart, tangy, juicy, the possibilities are endless! 

Peaches are on my mind all right, but not necessarily about today’s harvest. No it’s something that’s been weighing on my mind all week, even more so on this day. 

Senses have a funny way of transporting you back to long buried memories. As soon as I bit into a sweet, crisp white peach, I could have sworn I saw a flash of dark hair pass by me. The sound of a child giggling and rubber soles fluttering against pavement. 

For a second I was taken back about thirteen years ago to an orchard in Sunset Valley.   
It was a hot summer day and I was sitting in a treehouse with my cousins Lilac, Dottie, Cali, and Kitty.   

Sweet little Kitty. No matter how many years pass, I’ll never stop asking why. Why her? Just thinking about it still hurts. 

For many years my family would spend the summer at Scarlet Orchards, which was owned by my Auntie Peaches and Auntie Plum. Lilac’s parents, Aunt Chrys and Uncle Gard, and Grandma Prim with the twins also join us on our yearly trip to Sunset Valley. 

We used to visit there regularly until that awful year and since then I never came back. A part of me wished that I visited one more time before my aunties sold it. Maybe then thinking about the good memories I had there won’t be so painful. 

Things I distinctly remember are the smell of fresh peaches. The warm summery flavors of a freshly baked peach tarte tatin. Various shades of orange, red, and yellow. You’d think we grow tired of peaches by the end of the summer but that wasn’t the case! 

That summer started out just like any other summer. There was me, Lilac, the twins, and little Kitty. She was the baby of the group, always following us with wide eyes. She was always too young to join us on most of our activities, until that year. Kitty was such an excitable little kid, aways curious about the world around her. She’d sit by the window and wait for us cousins to finally arrive and before we could get out of the car, she’d be dragging us around showing us around the orchard. 

No one saw it coming. It happened in a blink of an eye. The only thing that stuck out in my memory was how fast it was.   

One minute the five of us were sitting in the tree house. Then there were only four.   
Kitty always enjoyed climbing things. Like her namesake, she had a tendency to get stuck in super high places. Either me or Lilac would climb after her and bring her down to safety. Aside from a few bumps and scrapes, Kitty would go on like it’s nothing. She was gentle yet rough, always ready to get back up on her feet. 

That’s why it was so jarring when she didn’t. 

Every evening we would sit at the treehouse to watch the sunset while enjoying a peachy picnic with sandwiches and peach pie. The five of us were chatting and laughing, it was always like a party up there. We could chat for hours and hours into nightfall, which is when one of the adults would come over there and get us inside.  
   
That night, Kitty was climbing the branches, trying to get a peach hidden high above. We warned her to be careful and she insisted that she will. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

Until she slipped. Usually one of us were able to catch her if she stumbled but at that particular moment, she was too far for us to reach. I don’t know why we let her climb that far or that high, or why we didn’t stop her from trying. All I know is that one minute she was standing on the branch with the peach in her hand, and the next she was lying facedown by the ladder. 

First there was silence. Then chaos as the four of us quickly climbed down. It was a miracle that none of us got hurt going down the ladder in the frenzy once we realized what happened. As the oldest, Lilac and I had to stay calm and get help. I remembered silently begging for Kitty to open her eyes, shrug off her injuries, and smile as she holds up the peach she tried so hard to grab. 

After the funeral, we left the orchard for the last time. A few years later the aunties sold the place, saying that the memories were just too painful and business wasn’t going well. They left Sunset Valley, moving to the countryside where they run a dairy farm.   

And so summers at the orchard are now just distant memories. Every time I think of Kitty, all I can see is her beaming face as she holds up the peach, a sign of her victory. I try to stop myself, not wanting to remember what happened next. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn’t. 

Today’s kind of a bittersweet day for me at the peach harvest. I’ve never told anyone about Kitty, not even my closest friends. Maybe someday when it’s not too painful I’ll tell the story of her and the summers we spent at Scarlet Orchards.   

Happy Birthday Kitty, you sweet little peach.


	13. Burgers coming up!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9c50ce3a64e75efeca5639f9d66ecc2d/tumblr_inline_p3annltjxA1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

Guess what today is? It’s Burger Night! 

Basically we had a bunch of campers sign up to either be chefs or judges for the event. The chefs each make a burger that’ll be taste tested by the judges. Creativity is emphasized so the sky’s the limit when it comes to making burgers!  

For this event, I signed up to be a chef! The other chefs are Roscoe, Rosie, Flip, Maggie, Ava, June, Kid Cat, Peanut, and Raddle. And the judges are Static, Goldie, Sprinkle, and Rex. 

So here’s the final verdict for the burgers - 

The Nutty Burger by Peanut   
A beef burger but instead of the usual ketchup, mayo, and tomato, it’s a spicy peanut sauce with shredded carrots, iceberg lettuce, and sweet onions!   
Static - 8/10 - needs more spice  
Goldie - 9/10 - nice balance of flavors  
Sprinkle - 8/10 - a bit too spicy  
Rex - 10/10 - love the crunch and the tang 

The Flower by Rosie  
It’s a burger in the shape of a flower! Looks more like a plate from a gourmet restaurant than something you’d get at the drive in.   
Goldie - N/A - it’s too pretty to eat!  
Rex - 7/10 - cool presentation but nothing too spectacular  
Sprinkle - 6/10 - good but mine fell apart while eating it  
Static - 6/10 - not bad but it’s a bit impractical 

The Kimchi Crunch by Junebug  
A crunchy, spicy, and tangy burger topped with kimchi, cilantro, pate, and pickled daikons and carrots!   
Sprinkle - 9/10 - it’s delicious!  
Goldie - 8/10 - a bit messy but yummy  
Static - 7/10 - kinda falls apart after a while but it’s flavorful  
Rex - 10/10 - it’s an explosion of flavor in my mouth! 

Midnight by Roscoe  
A smoky burger that is so black that it put Vantablack to shame, not to mention it’s openly available to the public!   
Rex - 7/10 - tastes good but looks like I’m eating the void  
Goldie - 7/10 - I thought it was burnt at first until I took a bite  
Static - 10/10 - I feel a strong connection with this burger  
Sprinkle - 7/10 - tasty but too dark! 

The Flipped Burger by Flip  
Have you ever had an upside down burger? What about a reversed one? Well here’s both! Two beef patties as the bun with a bread center topped with melted cheese - on the bottom!   
Goldie - 6/10 - kind of hard to eat, not a bad idea though  
Static - 5/10 - probably best eaten when cold so you don’t accidentally burn yourself  
Rex - 7/10 creative idea, needs some work  
Sprinkle - 5/10 - not exactly how a burger should be but points for creativity 

The Superburger by Raddle  
Believe it or not, this burger is super healthy! Packed full of nutrients with all kinds of superfoods mashed together in a patty along with fortified veggies and whole wheat buns, there’s no guilt when it comes to chowing this down!   
Static - 2/10 - no flavor, why am I eating this?  
Goldie - 10/10 - love the natural, earthy flavors!  
Sprinkle - 4/10 - not my favorite  
Rex - 7/10 - good for workouts but bad for parties 

The Cloud Burger by Maggie  
Everything about this black bean burger is light and fluffy like a cloud! From the airy texture of the bun and the light, delicate flavor of the burger, each bite melts right in your mouth!   
Sprinkle - 10/10 - love the flavors!  
Rex - 6/10 - a bit too light for my tastes, not enough substance  
Goldie - 8/10 - makes a great snack!  
Static - 8/10 - better than I thought but could be more hearty 

Tropical Bite by June  
A tropical shrimp burger with a pineapple glaze topped with pineapple slices, and a spam pate. One bite and you’re transported to sunny skies and warm beaches!   
Rex - 10/10 - I feel like there’s a tropical party in my mouth!  
Goldie - 9/10 - the pineapple really makes the burger  
Sprinkle - 8/10 - it’s a tropical explosion!  
Static - 8/10 - a lot of pineapple 

So Hot It’s Cool! by Kid Cat  
You want a cool burger? This one’s hotter than hot, it’s practically on fire! A delicate mix of the hottest spices combined to make a burger that’s outta this world! (Really, my tastebuds had to go on a vacation afterwards and still haven’t returned yet)   
Sprinkle - 2/10 - tooooooo hot!!!!!!  
Static - 10/10 - that knocked me off my feet!  
Goldie - 7/10 - I can take it in small doses  
Rex - 3/10 - is my mouth on fire??? 

The Homestyle by Ava  
A classic family recipe that has been adopted and modified over the years. Comfort in a burger with a cheese filled beef burger fresh off the grill topped with hand cut fries fresh out of the fryer and a blend of three melted cheeses.   
Static - 9/10 - comfort food at its best  
Goldie - 10/10 - reminds me of sitting in front of a fireplace on a cold winter day  
Rex - 10/10 - there’s no such thing as too much cheese  
Sprinkle - 9/10 - great pick me up when you need comfort 


	14. We sell seashells by the sea shore!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3f29c0455d0612dce3676f9918ec5109/tumblr_inline_p3p5g5n0VQ1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

I have confession to make. I’m bad with finances.   

Money isn’t my strong suit and while I know that it’s important to save, it doesn’t mean I know how to manage it well. I do my best to keep at least 50,000 bells on hand ands far I’ve been doing well in that area. 

And sometimes it’s easier said than done. Like the past few weeks with amenities and new campers coming in. Also with furniture requests, which are very pricy. There’s also loans from expanding the camper, which I’m still paying off. All these things add up and now I’m left with 30,000 bells, which isn’t bad but it is on the low side. 

But I’m not here to complain about finances. One of the perks of being here at this campsite is that money isn’t hard to come by. Surprising, right? I’ve got my market box open if anyone’s short on stuff. I get paid for getting things done. Going broke isn’t my concern unless I suddenly decide to go on a massive spending spree.   

Instead, I want to think about money management. Basically little things like not trying to take on too much at once. Amenities and their upgrades are expensive and to be honest I tend to want them all at once, especially since they are now taking longer to build. So step one is space out amenity upgrades and not do them back to back. This will also be good for resources because they take up a lot of those. 

Next would be loans. I try to pay off 10,000 bells at a time so it’ll be done faster. I also try to pay off bit by bit every day but with recent events I’ve put that off. So I guess I’m saying is that there’s no hurry to pay it off and it’s not the end of the world if I can’t put in 10,000 today or for the week. As long as I get it done at my own pace, then that’s okay. 

That’s all I can really think of to save money. It’s all about management, a lesson I’m still trying to learn. 

As for earning money, it’s easier than I expected, by a lot. Seashells are all the rage right now so we decided to make some business ventures to earn some extra bells. Bitty’s the one who’s been handling most of the business things while the rest of us look for cool seashells to sell. Basically it’s like the seashell scavenger hunt except with a lot more seashells to find, and not just unique ones. 

So far the seashell selling business has gone well. I applaud Bitty for her business sense because let’s be honest, if it was me, we’d probably not make that much money. I have the stuff but I’m no salesman or businessman, which is why my online shop is always inconsistent, but that’s another story. The seashell stand is a small business and one that looks like will be around for a while. What we earn from that will go directly to planning more fun events, which I’m excited for! 

Anyone up for a box of cool seashells?


	15. Lost in shades of ocean blues

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/154182418e9e6be7c9c8108c55e23e77/tumblr_inline_p3ri9dUH7l1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

Deep sky blue #00BFFF   
If we’re being honest, there is no single shade of blue that accurately represents the sky. If you were to ask me what shade of blue the sky is right now, I won’t be able to pick just one. Like right now as I am writing in this book the sky is not this shade of blue but instead a much darker, more calm, serene blue. 

When I looked at this color for the first time, it kind of threw me off. I don’t know why exactly, maybe it was just m. But then I thought, it’s the same way when I try to look directly at a clear sky on a sunny day. Stare right into it and you’re overwhelmed with a bright shade of blue and I think I know why it’s called deep sky blue now.

Baby blue #89CFF0  
When I think of baby blue, I picture something soft, like fleece. It’s a gentle color, light and flowing. I hear laughter, I picture tiny hands reaching out to the world around them. A soft fleece blanket that warms you up when it gets cold. A small patch of baby’s breath flowers. Bubbles. Cute little bow ties. Basically innocence wrapped up in a soft little blanket.

Baby blue is happy. Don’t get that mixed up with baby blues, which is like the opposite. 

Sapphire #0F52BA  
One of my earliest memories involved a necklace. It was in the form of a sapphire pendant on a gold chain. It once belonged to my paternal grandmother, who died when I was four. Out of the few memories I have of her, the sapphire heart stood out to me the most. I have faint memories of playing with the necklace, my small fingers often wrapped around the chain. According to my dad, the necklace meant a lot to her as it was a gift given by her mother, who was dying but willed herself to live long enough to see her daughter’s wedding.

From experience, heart shaped necklaces tend to have interesting stories attached to them.

Turquoise #40E0D0  
I don’t know why but for some reason the second I saw the word turquoise, the word turtle popped in my head. Maybe it has to do with my latest painting of a sea turtle where I used a lot of turquoise paint.

Another thing that pops into my head when I think of this color is my favorite gel pen. It’s a pretty shade of turquoise that’s also sparkly. Scripty Sparkle pens are one of my favorite brands because they’re affordable, come in many pretty colors, and write very fluidly. One color in particular that I always keep around is turquoise, which is a popular color. I have to say no other brand does turquoise as well as Scripty Sparkle. I mean they’re not bad but there was always something off about the shade while Scripty’s is like perfect. I don’t know, it’s purely just an aesthetic thing.

Neon blue #00CFFF  
A couple years ago, I stopped by an old diner with a big neon sign. In blue, the sign read “Eat Your Heart Out”. It was rainy and stormy that day, bad conditions to be on the road, so I decided to stop by until the sky cleared. Also eating nothing but chips and coffee can get a bit tiring. The place looked kind of dilapidated with only the neon blue sign giving it some sort of color to the bleary scene. Of course, out of all the places I could have stopped, I chose that one.

To be honest, I barely remembered what happened when I stepped in. Blinding neon blue tiles is the only thing I can picture. The food was probably what you’d expect from a run down diner, meaning forgettable. I do recall the people working there as strange. As in a creepy way. And that’s about it. Maybe it’s a good thing I don’t remember - either nothing happened or I walked into some weird place and got my memory erased.

Not gonna lie, this is gonna haunt me for a while.


	16. Happy accidents often come from cooking!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/db3e2989efec54154e686dee1508df78/tumblr_inline_p4xxjcqATj1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

Have you ever started out doing one thing only to do something else completely different? If you’re like me, this happens like every day. Sometimes it takes a few minutes and other times it takes all day. As I learned from my mom, you just gotta roll with it. 

So what started out as an attempt to make a super fancy fish dish turned into hours of failed attempts. I’ll admit, cooking with fish isn’t one of my strengths. Though I can say after spending a lot of time at the campground, I’m happy to say that I’ve improved a lot. Smoking and roasting fish is pretty much a piece of cake now. 

Except this dish, obviously. I spent a couple days searching it after coming across a video from my favorite cooking channel Omnomnom. It was a stretch from my comfort zone and knowing me, I was instantly drawn. The preparation kinda intimidated me, then again it’s not so hard when you break it down. Well, most of the time. 

My sous chef Cheri was a great help. If it wasn’t for her, I’d end up sadly wasting a lot of food. Three fish were sacrificed in this great experiment to make the super challenging dish. Would’ve been a lot more if I was working alone! While our attempts fell flat, at least the fish were still edible. 

And another thing, while it’s good to keep trying, it’s also good to know when to stop. After the third attempt, which ended up super bland, Cheri and I decided to call it a day. We were no where close to achieving our goal and let’s be honest, it wasn’t gonna happen. Sure we were disappointed but at least we tried and it wasn’t a total disaster. If we were to attempt it again - which we will! - we’ll have a better chance of succeeding! 

So as for the happy accident, we found a good use for the prototype fish - by accident! While thinking of what to do with the fish, I was marinating tomorrow’s campfire dinner. And I accidentally poured the marinade into the bowl of fish. No big deal, I can make some more marinade. So I take the fish, distribute the spicy mixture evenly and decided to roast some so see how it tastes.   

And voila! Spicy crispy fish, great for salads! It’s not perfect as some of it was cooked unevenly - attempt 2 was a victim of that - but by breaking up the pieces it’s less noticeable. All in all, despite earlier frustrations, at least we came up with something good.   

Def gonna tweak this recipe up and add it to my cookbook under happy accidents!


	17. A moment for deep thoughts

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/03aa586664efd13b9d062c439803326b/tumblr_inline_p64mrx87Hz1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

Lately I’ve been thinking about the passage of time. It started from a conversation I had with Pearl while visiting Chester Faversham over the weekend. Pearl’s friend works at a bar owned by her friend’s uncle, a popular hangout place for people over twenty five. Some of the regulars include Min and Nichols, who work at the precinct a few blocks away. They’re good friends with the owner and often share stories with the staff. Pearl and I were hanging out late at night when they came in and it was clear that they had a lot on their mind. 

Min and Nichols have been working at the precinct for nearly forty years. The last few days had been rough following the death of a fellow detective, Glasier was his name. It took everyone by surprise considering that everyone expected him to make a full recovery. That morning he was joking around and chatting with the nurses and then a few hours later he went into sudden cardiac arrest. His best friend and partner, Hudson, took the news badly and was told to take as much time off as he needed. Min checked up on him constantly to make sure he was all right. I could tell she was like a mother figure to everyone there. 

Later that night after hearing the news, Nichols along with two other detectives, Mike and Fran - Pearl’s cousin - went over to Min’s where Hudson was staying. The name Midori Sasaki came up and since then it weighed heavily on Min and Nichols’s minds.   
For those who lived in Chester Faversham for decades, the name Sasaki might ring a bell. Midori Sasaki was a respected, high-ranking detective whose murder made the news over thirty five years ago. At the time she was involved with a case involving something known as the Rachdale disaster, a big conspiracy that continues to be a mystery to this day. According to Nichols, who was her partner before she climbed to the top and was her right hand man, the precinct was a mess when they lost her. Later Min told me that he was in love with her but knew that she didn’t feel the same so he never said anything.   

While talking about Glasier, Nichols pointed out that the last time the precinct was deep in mourning was over Sasaki’s murder. Then it occurred to both of them that Hudson, Mike, and Fran weren’t even alive when it happened. The three of them were vaguely familiar with the name and the murder but that was about it.   

And since then Midori Sasaki has been hanging on my mind too.   

Not long after Min and Nichols arrived, so did Mike, Fran, and Hudson. And from there the conversation about Glasier and Sasaki picked up where they left off. Before we knew it, Nichols and Min were telling stories about their early days and when Sasaki was alive. Me, Pearl, and the guys can’t help but notice how their eyes light up when they spoke about their late friend. Makes me wish that I could have met her. 

The past is a funny thing, sometimes it’s like you’ve lived another life. It’s like that quote about how if you look at things day by day it seems like nothing’s changed but when you look back years later, everything’s different. 

My grandma once told me that the past is an unreachable place locked behind a wall. We can only see glimpses of it through a window but the image is distorted so not everyone sees the same thing. And those who haven’t lived through it can’t see the view outside the window at all. So that’s why we reminisce, tell stories, bring these images to life so we can remember. 

I can’t help but be fascinated by the passage of time and what kinds of stories I’ll tell of the past to those who can’t see out my window.


	18. Stella's gone starry-eyed!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0351475107f076d3120a0af42a746194/tumblr_inline_p6la0zfTg91rjj5wb_500.jpg)

What a day! I just love flea markets! Stella definitely wasn’t the only one whose eyes lit up like a starry night! 

The seashell necklace we found was one of many treasures we found today. Flea markets are a mixed bag and I think today we just hit a goldmine! Three boxes packed full of stuff in the camper is what I’d call a success.   

Got a lot of things to sort through - some to send as gifts and some for the campsite! Been a while since I’ve done a haul since running the camp so let’s hop right to it! 

Campsite  
A rocking chair that’s nearly a century old. Needs some fixing up here and there - nothing that paint and sandpaper can’t fix - and also a new cushion. The credit goes to Stella and Curt for this find, it’s a perfect addition to the campsite!   

An antique tea set! White ceramic with light blue flowers and gold accents, I’m surprised that the whole set’s still intact. I’m guessing it’s the fancy set that’s reserved for special occasions, which is why it still looks very new. To be honest I never understood why people keep a fancy set of china that they rarely use probably because I didn’t grow up with that. This looks way too pretty not to be used every day! 

An old fish smoker! It’s need of some new parts but not to worry - I know someone who can do it! Smoking fish is becoming a new favorite activity of mine so I’m looking forward to trying it out!   

An electric typewriter. Okay I’ll admit that it’s mostly for aesthetic but it’s a nice addition to the camp, plus it could be useful for arts and crafts day. I always wanted a typewriter after playing with my mom’s old one years ago. Then I saw this beauty sitting on the bottom of a shelf, nearly hidden away by a pile of stuff. And it still works, very well in fact, so that sold me. This is probably my favorite out of all the stuff we got. 

Gifts  
Jamie - A jeweled dagger. The perfect addition for her expansive weapons collection! According to Tom Nook, the dagger’s at least four hundred years old and just as sharp as ever! You wouldn’t have known that it was centuries old based on how shiny it is. I think my favorite part of the dagger is the colorful gemstones decorating the hilt, something that Jamie’s gonna love too! 

Cali - A gold pocket watch. I remember Cal telling me a while ago that he always wanted one since they look cool. Gifts ’n’ Glitz has a lot of cool stuff like pocket watches but none of them suit Cali’s style so I turned to thrifting in hopes of finding one that not only looks cool but also works. And then I found it, a vintage fifty-year old watch with an owl design in front that works perfectly! Since there was no chain I just attached one from my jewelry projects box. 

Dottie - A jewelry box. I’ve never seen anything like this! Intricate carvings on wood, handmade according to the vendor, and at least fifty years old. Whoever made this clearly put a lot of time and effort into it! Dottie once mentioned that she was running out of places to put her necklaces so this box will be perfect! 

Lilac - A stack of records. I think I struck gold with Lilac’s gift. Believe it or not, I managed to get most of Watercolor Creek’s discography, including some rarities! Lilac, the twins, and i grew up listening to their CDs and they were a big influence on our band. Unfortunately it’s a bit hard to find their stuff since they’re from overseas so buying them online would cost a lot because of shipping.   

Pearl - A baritone ukulele. At first glance there’s nothing too remarkable about it, but that makes it better - like a blank canvas! Pearl will have a great time painting it as she’s an amazing artist. Plus the uke has a rich sound, perfect for a music lover and virtuoso like her. I can’t wait to see how it looks when she drops by the campsite later this year! 

Carole - A Kodak camera. Perfect for traveling! Plus it looks like one of those cameras journalists in movies that take place in the 20’s and 30’s use. Not only Carole is an intrepid journalist, she’s also a talented photographer with an eye for capturing little moments that often pass by unnoticed. There’s this subtle, understated theme in her photos that leaves you with a sense of nostalgia and longing. 

Marianne - A music box. A little black box decorated with gold accents and when you open it, a haunting rendition of Greensleeves fills the room. On the inside is a pretty little ballerina figurine, handmade according to Nook, surrounded by a beautiful watercolor background of a vibrant forest. I can imagine Marianne singing along, her dark, angelic soprano complimenting the music perfectly. The second I heard the melody. I immediately thought of her.


	19. Catching up with Cherry!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c2dd74bc2df60905d610b72b371f4cf6/tumblr_inline_p6wfgsY3IZ1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

I can’t believe that the camp has been open for six months! Half a year - imagine that!  
In the six months since I started managing this camp I’ve met so many wonderful friends and built a lot of amazing things. From requests to unveiling amenities to special events, there’s rarely a dull moment out here!

Today I spent the day catching up with Cherry, Goldie, and Rosie, who were the first campers to join. A lot of things happened since then and it feels like we haven’t seen each other in a while though we catch each other passing by once in a while. I haven’t known Cherry and Rosie for long unlike Goldie but it feels like we’re old friends now.

There’s a lot of things going on right now. Like planning Concerts in the Stars and turning it into a regular event, which I think we can totally pull off soon as we’re getting close to the last upgrade for the stage. Cherry’s already got the summer concerts planned out so hopefully the amenity will be finished by then.

Next up is paying off the loan for the camper. I’m at the final upgrade and still paying off as much as I can without breaking the band. With special requests for furniture and working on amenities, it’s fallen by the wayside a bit. And with a new group of campers joining us soon, well you know how that goes. At least I spent the past two weeks paying off a good amount so I’m not too worried about that. Once that’s out of the way the camper’s in needed of a mega-makeover to accommodate the new space!

Then there’s a bunch of little ideas we’ve thrown around. Like contests, for example, since the burger one went really well. I’m thinking that maybe the next one should be a smoothie contest, which will be perfect when the weather gets warmer. Other suggestions are barbecue, smoked fish, chowder, tarts, and roasted fish. As for non-food suggestions we have perfume, grills, campfires, and seashell crowns.The possibilities are endless!

Well it’s been a great six months and here’s a toast to many more!


	20. How is it possible to miss someone you never met?

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3d12946067345c871aa9d6eeefa726f1/tumblr_inline_p6y5dmx8Ow1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

I’ve been thinking a lot about Midori Sasaki lately. Ever since that trip to Chester Faversham a few weeks ago, the mention of the Rachdale disaster stuck in my mind.  
  
So why bring it up today? Well today is arts and crafts day, which doesn’t really have anything to do with it, well sort of. Anyway, one of my friends, Maria, stopped by to visit and give some painting tips. The weather was nice and we painted some pretty cool landscapes. 

And how does this tie in? Maria’s family happened to be one of many affected by the Rachdale disaster. While she and her siblings weren’t directly affected because it happened before they were born, the disaster killed off nearly all of their mother’s extended family.   

Let me back up and explain a bit about the Rachdale disaster, which continues to be a big mystery/conspiracy. Basically a widespread fire destroyed the entire village of Rachdale Falls. Authorities say that it was a wildfire that spread out of control but the story doesn’t quite add up.   

And how does this connect to Sasaki? As it turns out, her last case involved a family, relatives of the mayor of the former village. A grandmother, a daughter, a son in law, and a granddaughter. The granddaughter happens to be Maria’s mother, the sole survivor of a devastating attack on the family. Before she died, Sasaki was looking at possible connections to the Rachdale disaster. Nichols and two other detectives working for her picked up where she left off and he said that if it wasn’t for her hard work, that last case would have ended in tragedy. 

I’m happy to say that he was right. Because of Sasaki, Maria’s mother was a survivor. Turns out Maria’s parents felt the same way too, which is why they gave her the middle name Midori. I just learned that little tidbit today while talking with Maria.   
Maria says that she wished that she could have met Sasaki too. Her mother once said that she wished that she could thank her and get to know her more. Min and Nichols really weren’t kidding when they say that she really leaves an impression on you whether she’s present or not. 

What if her life didn’t end so prematurely? What would Sasaki be doing right now? Would she still be working at the precinct, probably as chief? Or would she be retired, spending her days pursuing other interests? It’s hard to imagine scenarios for someone you don’t know much about. And yet I can’t stop coming up with what ifs. 

Maybe that’s why there’s so much going on in my paintings today. Too many ideas, too incomplete, no direction, just open ended what ifs in the form of brushstrokes. 

I guess it goes back to what my grandma said about the past. It’s hard to clearly picture an image outside of a window that you can’t see no matter how well someone describes it.


	21. Summer book recs!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/cc9bd0dead424bf03b6fd5a66f03090a/tumblr_inline_p7o6klGHG41rjj5wb_500.jpg)

Finish Them by Isabella Jericho  
If you like the movie Crossfire, then you’ll definitely enjoy this book! Mystery is one of my favorite genres so when I read the reviews, I was intrigued. Another thing that pulled me in was that it’s written by a high schooler, which is pretty impressive. The story is about three people investigating a series of vandalisms tied to murders. There’s also elements of psychological thriller, which I also enjoy. It’s a well written, enthralling story that’s hard to put down. Ashlynn Monroe is a badass and I think she’s climbed up to my top ten favorite book characters.

Letters, Postcards, and an Occasional Package by Jimmy Mathieson  
Lately I’ve been obsessed with The Fairweathers after hearing their songs on the radio. When I visited Jamie in Peace Coast Island I had the pleasure of meeting Lanie, the lead singer who’s attending Hollywood U and her brothers/band mates Jimmy, Nico, and Dewey. So that’s how I came across this book, written before The Fairweathers became a band. As it turns out Jimmy has three more books so I’ll definitely read those too when I find them. Anyway I started with Letters because from what I heard, it’s his most popular, and I have to agree that it’s pretty good. It’s a slice of life type story of four siblings, three who are out on their own and they keep in touch with their youngest sibling at home. A cute, heartwarming story that’s perfect for lazy days!

Saving Time by Rose Emmerdale  
A what if story, and an intriguing one as well. Thank you Typewriter Keys for recommending this author to me! Out of all her books, Saving Time is my absolute favorite and I love the story behind it. Basically it’s the story of a time traveling doctor named Laura who runs a clinic in the past and one of her patients happen to be an ancestor of hers. The patient, Emily, is pregnant with her second child, who will die three weeks after birth. So Laura wonders, what if she can use her advanced medical knowledge to prevent that from happening? Definitely one of my top favorite books ever.

Cold Revenge by Asher Woodley-Hiroko  
Another promising young author, also someone who I had the pleasure of meeting in Peace Coast Island. There’s a mix of fantasy, sci-fi, action, and mystery. I love action-packed stories and this one kept me on the edge of my seat. I’ll admit that I’m not really into superhero stories but this was a joy to read. Also, Marcel is a cinnamon roll who needs to be protected. So’s the rest of the team.

Everything We Know by Aurora Mori  
It’s about time I get a hold of this book! If you haven’t seen the musical, I recommend that you go and see it! Also watch the movie too, though it’s more of an adaptation of the musical, but both are pretty faithful to the book. I first saw the show in West End years ago and then got lucky last summer and scored tickets to see it again in Starlight Theatre. Also I got to see Mariah Huang and Killian Bhandari on stage and on screen so yay! And if it’s not obvious I’m a fan of Mariah and Killian, who are really cool (thank you Jamie for your entourage and its many connections!), who are not only stage actors but also vloggers. Anyway, about the book, a love story between Sophie and Noel over the years. I’ll admit that I’m a bit biased and prefer the musical a bit more, though the movie does a great job of incorporating parts of the novel that the musical couldn’t. Overall, it’s a great book.

The Summer of Our Lives by Greg McMann  
I’ve always been a fan of McMann’s books but lately his last few books have been lackluster, to put it lightly. After reading his recent works, I was a bit hesitant about this one. Then I read the blurb and was interested. I’ll admit, I’m a sucker for stories where the main character is dying. In this case, there’s four characters whose days are numbered so they’re trying to make the most of their summer. I was pleasantly surprised at how much I enjoyed this book, a bit depressing in some parts but a lot of hurt/comfort and angst, which I like.

You Can’t Go Where the Roses Die by Rika Sala  
I’ve been hyped about this one all year and it was worth the wait! And I’m not saying this because Rika’s my friend. It’s a story about mercats, yes mermaid cats, but that’s not really the selling point. Rika’s a great storyteller and this debut novel really showcases her talents. Poor Leela just wants to be loved by her mother so she bends over backwards to make her happy. It’s heartbreaking and angsty, two of my favorite things. But it’s not all depressing, it’s well balanced with lightheartedness and childlike enthusiasm, especially the moments where Leela bonds with her older cousins. A definite must-read and I’m looking forward for more!

Offbeat Melody by Raphael St.Clair  
Another West End actor I’m a fan of who I met at Starlight! Also another promising debut novel. Also I’ve definitely noticed that some of the characters are based on people in his life so they’re all likable in my book. It’s a lighthearted and totally relatable story about day to day antics and learning how to adult. I love reading about theatre antics and musical mishaps, probably my favorite bits in the book. Also I love the chemistry and romance between Matt and Natalie, which was definitely based on Raphael’s marriage. If you love theatre, definitely read this!


	22. A toast to one who is gone

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/46a884be7327bddd55d00320d04ebca1/tumblr_inline_p8c4jqtKlY1rjj5wb_500.png)

Today is Adelaide Quinley’s birthday. Sadly, there will be no party for her. There hasn’t been one for three years now.

Instead of celebrating, I chatted with Carole, who’s currently in Norway. Adelaide was a friend of ours, an aspiring journalist waiting for her big break. And then she disappeared. She was sent to write a story on an obscure royal family, got caught up in some scandal, and then she was gone. Carole, who’s an investigative journalist, has been searching for answers for years, only to find nothing except speculations.

So for the past three years we’ve been calling each other up to see what we could put together about Adelaide’s disappearance. And each year we come up with the same - nothing. 

Here’s what we know so far:  
Adelaide was sent to Goldrania Manor to cover a story on the royal family, most notably the prince, who was giving the royals a bad name.

During her time there Adelaide befriended the royal family and became close with the prince. She was working on writing about royal life, nothing scandalous. However her boss wanted something big, something that will give the press a field day. 

(This is just my personal opinion but the company -not naming names- didn’t deserve Adelaide. Although they weren’t directly responsible for what happened to her, they did send her to Goldrainia. The sad thing was that she planned to leave right after that because she was done with their manipulation and constant putting down.)

Then things go downhill when scandals about the royal family came out. Considering that they’re all on tabloids, one must use judgment when reading this stuff. Adelaide gets blamed for revealing dark family secrets and gets escorted from the castle to the airport.

From there, things get blurry. According to reports, Adelaide was escorted by two guards. Except they weren’t actually guard, but imposters who were escaped criminals. Instead of taking her to the airport, they went somewhere else. Hours pass and the fake guards attempted to rob a bank, which ended in shootout. So with two possible suspects dead, the case is closed and no one ever speaks of Adelaide again.

Carole, being the intrepid investigator she is spent a few weeks in Goldrania in hopes of finding some answers. Her stay there left a bad impression as the whole vibe of the country in general made her feel unsafe. For safety, she had an informant who was prepared to pull her out when the investigation became too dangerous. Considering how much power the royal family has over the government, Carole could have been silenced if she wasn’t careful. I can’t imagine living a day in her shoes, especially when danger lurks in every corner.

For three years now Carole has been working on Adelaide’s case. She’s also working on a book about it with another friend who owns Inkwell Haven Press in hopes of bringing Adelaide’s story out in the open. Unfortunately since there’s so little to go on, the book remains widely unfinished. So right now all we have are possibly unreliable reports and pure speculation.

As long as Carole and I are still walking this earth, we’re not giving up Adelaide Quinley. She will come home, no matter how long it’ll taker how difficult it’ll be. The least we can do is give her family closure and let her rest in peace.


	23. Painting gray skies

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c0fe8cf9361041f8f244d9caa114bc0c/tumblr_inline_p7swcuZG3b1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

Pale silver #C9C0BB  
Nostalgia. Childhood. One of many crayons in a box. Scribbles. Coloring outside the lines.  Scrap paper. Coloring books. Stick figures. Wobbly letters. Arts and crafts.

Metal slides on the playground. Water fountains. Dull blades of scissors at school. The metal on desks and chairs. Trying to picture the silver lining on clouds that grown ups always talk about when you’re feeling down. Childhood. Nostalgia.

Cadet grey #91A3B0  
The sky on a cloudy day. I’ve seen this shade many times before but I didn’t know there was a name for it until recently. For some reason grey skies is often associated with gloominess, sadness, dreariness. For a while I thought the same too then as I got older, I learned how to appreciate the grey. This shade in particular brings a calm, familiar. comforting feeling on me, like a light fleece blanket.

I’m walking on a beach, sand between my toes, hair blowing in the wind, and head in the cloudy cadet grey sky. My thoughts are flying elsewhere, lost in shades of cloudy grey and blues. Lost in grains of sand and the depths of the sea. Free, wandering, flowing. 

Marengo #4C5866  
I’ve never heard of this before so I looked it up. Now I’m picturing wet asphalt because that’s the word used to describe it. The word is also associated with cloth, used to describe dark colored fabric.

But for some reason I keep picturing mangoes. Maybe it’s because it’s sort of in the word. Or maybe I’m unconsciously craving mangoes. Now that’s all I’m going to think about when I see that word. Also I’m getting kind of hungry thinking about mangoes.

Rocket metallic #8A7F8D  
Recently I heard from an old friend who’s a space captain. Commander Landry Masson of the Majestic Galactic Force. Has a nice ring to it, right? This also happens to be the color of her ship’s interior, an upgrade from the peeling beige that covered the walls. Every time I visit the ship, it’s always different, except for the rocket metallic walls. Also, if you look closely you can see that it has a bit of a sparkle, a sprinkle of glitter, Landry called it, something that definitely screams her name.

In a few weeks Landry and her ship will land on Earth. It’s been almost three years since they left to explore the unknown and I’m so happy to see her again! We met in college and have been long distance buddies since then. Hard to believe that the last time we hung out together in person was with Carole, Jamie, and Ally-Nicole back in Wizpire during the Fishing Tourney a few weeks before she left.  

Twenty two more days!

Cinerous #98817B  
Incineration. The name fits. Remnants of a fire. An afterthought. The shadow. A woodsy type of fire. Copper and ash. Metallic. Smoky.

Bonfire. Campfire. A stack of logs. Forests and trees. Dirt. Gardens. Fossils. Nature. Earthy. Outdoors. The campsite. Home.


	24. Junebug’s Summer Favorites - Vlog Channels!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/689618f4e508ef604f9663d93734117e/tumblr_inline_p8r2wyBmYO1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

Amber’s Kitchen - Amber Ross  
This and it’s spinoff are quickly becoming some of my favorite food channels. The host Amber is so charming and I love her enthusiasm about food. Not only she does easy and tasty recipes, she also talks quite a bit about food, like trivia and history and stuff. I also enjoy the rest segments where she brings in friends and family to collaborate on a dish and talk about their lives and what food means to them. I’ve also been getting into the show Cooking Competitor lately, which is how I discovered this channel since Amber was a contestant on it. I can say that I’ve tried many of her recipes and they’re all a hit on the campsite!

Chow Out! - Amber Ross and Amethyst Seko  
The spinoff series to Amber’s Kitchen. It’s a vlog series where Amber and her friends go out to various places to eat. It’s a fun series to watch because everything looks so good and it just makes me want to visit the island more often. For now the series is focusing on Peace Coast Island and Spectrum Falls but they plan to venture out further later on. If you love food and travel vlogs, I’d definitely recommend this channel!

Stage Door 10 - Killian Bhandari and Mariah Huang  
So I’ve been the biggest fan of Mariah and Killian for the longest time ever since I saw them in Everything You Know on West End years ago. I’ve been following their vlog since its early days and I still look forward to it. I love watching their day to day lives as stage actors, musicians, and parents. I also love watching their kids grow up and see how much they take after their parents. Honestly I’m amazed that they can keep up with weekly vlogs while performing shows and raising four kids. Also I met them in person and they’re just amazing people.

Little Shop of Charms - Christine Edison  
Second to cooking, my favorite channels are DIYs. I discovered Christine’s channel after buying some charms from her store and I fell in love with it! Her art is charming (no pun intended), whimsical, and cute. Seeing her work actually inspired me to try out clay, especially her paper clay crafts. I’m no master at paper clay yet but it’s really fun to work with. Maybe someday I’ll try out her charm DIYs but for now I gotta master the basics of clay crafting. 

baycitypearl - Pearl Kariuki  
Promo for a friend here! But seriously, Pearl is one of my best friends and she’s just so talented, especially when it comes to music. Hard to believe that she’s had this channel for almost ten years. It was originally a place where she uploaded her songs so her friends can see it. Later it evolved into sort of vlog. Then she uploaded performances with occasional life update stuff. Now that she’s made a name for herself in Broadway, it’s her “official” channel. Now it’s a mix of vlogs and music. Basically if you’re a fan of Pearl and haven’t discovered her channel yet, prepared to be entertained!

Me, Thee, and a Vlog - Mike Shafir  
Another promo for a friend! Inspired by Pearl, Mike decided to start a vlog series with Fran. After the rough year the guys went through, this project means a lot to them as it marks a new beginning for the couple. After what happened last year, the guys left the Chester Faversham Police Department - one of many changes in their lives - and along the way started this vlog. They’re just starting out but so far they’ve gained quite a following - the credit goes to Pearl, who knows how to kickstart any project. I haven’t really gotten to know Mike and Fran that well until this year and they’re great people. So if you like Pearl, go and support them too!

starlighttheatrefam  
I started following this vlog after Stage Door 10 gave a shoutout to the “Starlight fam”, which consists of Mari - the owner, the kids - Celestia, Chris, Marcy, Mabel, Owen, and Hadley, and the guys - Earl Alexander, and Raphael. Another reason why I started following this channel was because that’s the theatre Mariah and Killian regularly perform in now. Along with being a big fan of those two, I was also a fan of their best friends Sierra and Raphael. The four of them met on Everything We Know and some of my favorite vlogs involved the four of them feat. their kids. It’s sad that Sierra’s no longer with us (the fam’s a great gang but add Sierra into the mix and that’d be a winning squad!). Basically a bunch of informal vlogs by various members of the fam - mainly the kids and occasionally Mari and Raphael, along with various performances that were professionally shot. It’s a fun channel to watch, especially if you’re a fan of Stage Door 10.


	25. What's in this jar?

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/a0bf2638e1d168122f8a783a328d7b1f/tumblr_inline_p8r300c8MK1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

Guess who decided to buy some mystery jars from an arts and crafts shop? For this week’s arts and crafts event, we’re gonna make something with only what’s in these jars! I’ve never done this before so it’s gonna be interesting!

First up - Goldie’s jar  
3 bottles of glitter nail polish  
2 rolls of colorful tissue paper  
1 spool of jewelry wire  
1 roll of floral tape  
1 small bag of pompoms

Final product - a crown with flowers made of wire and nail polish alternating with tissue paper flowers, decorated with pompoms

My jar  
1 tube of black acrylic paint  
1 bag of blue glass beads  
1 wooden star pin  
1 small pack of white paper clay

Final product - a star pin painted black as the sand and blue beads as the water with paper clay seashells

Maple’s jar  
1 gold plated chain  
1 small pouch of jump rings  
1 small pack of white paper clay  
1 small bag of colorful buttons  
4 tubes of colorful glitter glue

Final product - a decorative, glittery, and colorful chain with paper clay and button charms

Tia’s jar  
3 pouches of various crystals  
1 small bag of mini seashells  
1 small pad of colorful shiny paper  
1 spool of white embroidery thread

Final product - decorative and shiny paper star chains with plain paper stars, crystal covered stars, and seashell decorated stars

Drake’s jar  
1 ball of twine  
1 spool of jewelry wire  
3 mini bird figurines  
1 small pack of cotton balls

Final product - a decorative wall piece that’s like a mobile with birds and cotton ball clouds

Snake’s jar  
1 pad of decorative paper  
1 bag of wooden beads  
1 bag of plastic beads  
2 wooden sticks  
1 pack of rubber bands

Final product - maracas!

Tad’s jar  
1 bag of marbles  
1 mini set of acrylic paint tubes  
1 dotting tool  
1 mini cardboard box  
1 set of pipe cleaners

Final product - a pipe cleaner decorated box full of marbles painted into balls of various sports

Overall it was a very fun art project! Definitely doing this again in the future!


	26. Apple's starting a jewelry shop!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b63e9c0aec6d1a49f4d784cd2162fb77/tumblr_inline_p9qcm02tOe1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

Today marks the debut of Apple of My Eye! 

Apple’s been working on this project ever since she came to the campsite. Inspired by many of the pretty seashells scattered throughout Saltwater Shores, Apple began making jewelry. It started out as a side arts and crafts thing and then it grew into something big.

After a while Apple considered starting a jewelry shop, especially after being inspired by various crafters. She loved making jewelry and wanted to do more with it. So she began learning more about the jewelry making process as well as research how to run an online shop. It’s a lot of work, but Apple knew she could do it!

So after months of prepping, Apple’s shop has finally launched! Her store’s full of beauty, whimsical jewelry that’ll be perfect for the summer! Congrats Apple on making your dreams come true with Apple of My Eye!

Product list so far:  
Giant seashell necklace - basically a necklace with big seashells, an eye-catching accessory that will make you stick out!

Coral charm bracelet - a charm bracelet with coral charms all in unique shapes and sizes!

Conch earrings - mini conch shells to brighten up any outfit!

Sea breeze - a clasp bracelet with blue seashells! Shades of ocean blues galore!

Stained glass - a necklace with sand dollars and sea glass! 

Scalloped Canvas - a necklace with painted scallop shells for a pop of color!

Starfish - starfish shaped shells on a cord bracelet with a metal stamped sand dollar pendant charm in the middle! These are rare so get them while you can!

Hearts - heart shaped shells on a string necklace, also hard to come by!

Since all of the products are handmade, each item is unique!


	27. Getting ready for dinner!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4b2ae3926fb02ab8c4890d2f5dc41eab/tumblr_inline_p9qcrnpvX11rjj5wb_500.jpg)

We’ve got a special guest for dinner tonight! Commander Landry Masson is back on Earth after being gone for three years on an expedition so to celebrate, we’re throwing her a welcome home party.

Landry and I met years ago when we were living in Asteroid as roommates. I had just finished college and learning to live on my own while she was finishing flight school. At first I rarely saw Landry as she was always at the library or in the lab. She’s a hard worker and because of her persistence and determination, she quickly climbed the ranks. I’m glad her efforts are paying off, because when she could finally relax, I got to know her better.

Call me idealistic or optimistic, but I think Landry’s one of those people who really can make a difference and change the world. I mean, she spent three years in space with her crew with the sole purpose of making discoveries and helping others out. There’s a reason why her crew deeply respects her and her mentors pushed her to her full potential.

Living in Asteroid was unremarkable, to be quite honest. I moved there because it was affordable and close to the soup kitchen and library I volunteered at. The biggest perk of living in Asteroid was the Crafty Craft store, which is one of my favorite arts and crafts store ever. They have like everything you can imagine, affordable and great quality. Whenever I’m around the area I end up stopping by and leave with bags full of craft supplies. Some of my favorite memories of Asteroid involve going on a crafty spree with Landry.

I haven’t lived with many roommates, but I can say that Landry’s one of the best. She was a bit reserved at first, always running off to school and not saying much. But after a while she warmed up and we became besties. I always love hearing her ramble on and on and nerd out about space because her enthusiasm makes me excited too. She’s also great at explaining things so if you want to know about space but find it too overwhelming, just ask Landry!

We lived together for a little over a year and moved out a few days apart. Landry graduated as valedictorian and became captain the following year. We kept in contact frequently and exchanged stories about our latest adventures. At one point she was married to a former classmate who later left the school, Dewey Mathieson, who happens to be in The Fairweathers, a band that I’m obsessing over at the moment and had the pleasure of meeting a while ago. When I met the siblings Dewey apparently remembered me from way back when so that was a nice surprise. 

(On a side note, The Fairweathers are definitely performing at the campsite this summer. Also Landry and I have free tickets, courtesy of Dewey, for a show in Wizpire next month!)

For the special dinner, we’re pulling out the good ol’ fish smoker! One of Landry’s fave foods is smoked salmon so we’re making a big sushi platter! We also have pasta salad and roasted veggies as side dishes, which are also her fave. And for dessert we have a triple chocolate cake decorated to look like Landry’s ship. 

I’m so excited!


	28. Collecting bugs for the Wizpire Museum!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/02fc1da17b7ab4d288eb952cf34ef521/tumblr_inline_p9twjkRb5F1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

I remember when the Wizpire Museum was just starting out. Then before we knew it, all the collections in the museum have grown by bounds and leaps! Thanks to the efforts of villagers like Jamie and Holly, the fossil and bug exhibits are flourishing and continuing to expand!

Now Blathers has called us campers to collect some bugs for the latest exhibit. I’ve been catching bugs for campers but now that I’m catching bugs for the museum, it feels different. Since it’s for a different cause, I just had to use my old net for the “museum bugs” - I don’t know why, but it just feels right.

Catching all these bugs sure bring back memories of Wizpire during it’s early days!

Monarch butterfly  
This one definitely brings me back to Wizpire. Fall specifically, when butterflies would come in flocks. Jamie and I would catch them to sell to Tom Nook and use those bells to pay off our mortgages. Thanks to Jamie, I became a master at catching butterflies, which is why I usually catch those when I’m in need of extra bells.

Fruit beetle  
I never did have the best luck with them in Wizpire. Maybe it was experience or something but the bugs here are much easier to catch. It’s more about timing, which is nice as I didn’t have to worry about chasing the bugs at much (looking at you locusts!). Never really cared much about beetles until I came to the camp, and now I have a new appreciation for them.

Tiger butterfly  
Oh, I remember that hectic week when pretty much everyone was asking for at least three of them! For whatever reason my timing was off so whenever I went looking for them, I couldn’t find any. Now it seems like whenever I need a lot of a certain butterfly, all I can find are the other one!

Emperor butterfly  
Did I mention that blue is one of my favorite colors? This one has such a lovely shade of blue that reminds me of the bright open sky. Unfortunately they’re rare to come by and as with all rare bugs, I like to keep at least one around. I hope to find another flutter by soon!

Also,, butterflies are one of my favorite bugs. When I was learning about them in school, I was fascinated by metamorphosis. Who would’ve thought that a caterpillar could turn into a majestic winged creature? One of my favorite things about butterflies are the wings. I love seeing the different designs and colors, especially when they’re fluttering around.

Miyama stag  
Also rare, though not as much as some of the others. Still, they’re not something you see every day. Though it seems like everyone’s asking for one now. I feel bad having to turn down requests, which I hate doing, but they’re not easy to find - in the wild and in the market box. Luckily I struck gold today by capturing two while doing my usual run around camp!

Jewel beetle  
At first, I thought, this doesn’t really look like a jewel. Now that I think about it, the color sort of does. Those shades of green sorta make me think of a jade or emerald. The bug itself could make a nice pendant design. Like those prism-shaped gemstones and the details in gold wire. That’ll make a cool necklace!

Horned dynastid  
Where have these gone? Either I’m not looking hard enough or they’ve gone into hiding. Funny thing is that at first I kept getting the horned dysnastid mixed up with the miyama stag. Still do sometimes, maybe it’s because they have a similar body shape are both brown. Well now I know for sure that I haven’t caught any of these guys for a while. Keeping my net out in case one decides to stop by a tree.

Agrias butterfly  
I have a story to go with this one. Back in Wizpire I once spent ten minutes chasing one of these butterflies. It was a fast one and I practically ran around the beach in hopes of catching the winged speedster with no luck. I must’ve looked like a madman swatting my net left and right! Then I ran into a tree while in pursuit and that was it. Not one of my best moments but something I can look back on and laugh at.

Goliath beetle  
It’s big! I’ve never seen anything like it! So far I’ve only encountered two of them on the campsite. Aside from its size, what makes this bug striking are the colors, especially the contrasting white. Kind of intimidating but not too hard to catch when spotted.

I can’t wait to see the exhibition when it’s ready!


	29. We're starting a soup kitchen!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ab1d2d5581edee3b6b1a5d58b45c57cd/tumblr_inline_p9twqrqMvE1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

This week, we’re taking a trip down to Glassenwick. Ally-Nicole and the sorority are helping out with the grand opening of Charity’s soup kitchen Ladles of Love.

Now that I think about it, this is probably the closest to a full on sorority reunion since it disbanded four years ago. I can’t remember exactly how many how big the sorority was at its peak but about twelve or so of us came to help Charity with her project.

It’s great to see all of us together again after all this time! It feels like forever since I’ve seen most of the old gang so it’s great catching up with them!

But to say that it felt like the sorority days wouldn’t be exactly truthful - and not in a bad way. While I had a lot of good memories with the sorority, it eventually got to the point where the drama began to weigh it down, which is why Ally-Nicole disbanded it when things got too out of control.

The best thing about this reunion is that we’ve all moved on. There’s no sorority drama dragging us down, none of those same problems affecting us back in college. Basically we’ve grown a lot in these past four years so it’s sort of like we’re different people now. 

I haven’t seen some of them in so long that at first it felt like we were strangers. For some it felt like no time has passed at all and for others, we’re in different worlds and yet that connection’s still there.

First there’s Charity, the one behind Ladles of Love. She didn’t have the best upbringing growing up and her relationship with her adoptive parents is nonexistent - to put it nicely. After graduating college, she broke away from them to make a name for herself, taking part in projects like building homes, bringing medical supplies and food to impoverished places, and volunteering at hospitals and clinics. 

I have to say, she’s grown a lot during her sorority days. I’m proud of her and her accomplishments! Helping her with the grand opening was a lot of fun and I know it’ll be successful!

I was surprised when Meghan showed up. She left the sorority months before it disbanded and we lost touch with her and her sister Emmi, who left around the same time. Meghan achieved her dream of becoming a famous ballerina, touring all around the world. When she heard about Charity and Ladles of Love, she rearranged her schedule so she could come down to Glassenwick to help out as she wasn’t too far from there. And since she was performing at Tuckerhill, which is about ten minutes away, she got us tickets to see the show, which was great!

Honestly I never thought I’d see Meghan again, especially after Emmi left the university. Emmi was very sweet and shy, a stark contrast to Meghan in terms of personality and appearance. I didn’t get to know her as well as she didn’t stay for very long but like Meghan she aspired to be a ballerina. She left school because she felt that college wasn’t for her and wanted to try out other things. Meghan keeps in touch with her infrequently as Emmi is constantly moving around but last she heard, Emmi’s doing fine, so that’s good.

Next up are Samantha and Ivy, the newlyweds! Well, actually it’s been almost a year since they married. Still, it’s great to see them again and they’re just as cute as ever! I remember helping Ivy with her first date on the pier. And from there began the ongoing story of Samantha and Ivy. They married last year on a beautiful July afternoon, surrounded by cherry blossoms, which was the theme of their wedding.

Star Kesselman is a notable member. We actually live a few blocks away in Wizpire so we see each other a lot. Star used to be a teen pop sensation when she made her debut on Pop Talent. She was huge back in the day, releasing hits all over the world, touring and performing day and night - all that glamorous Hollywood stuff. Fortunately she stayed true to herself and refused to be blinded by fame - though I think a lot of it has to do with her upbringing, specifically the circumstances following her family’s disappearance. (That’s a story for another day).

Anyway, she chose to take a break after finishing high school. For a while she was on the fence about returning to music after college. Then she fell in love with archaeology so that’s what she does now. In fact, most of the fossil exhibition in the Wizpire Museum was contributed by her! I love seeing her get excited about fossils and other buried treasures. Star is definitely someone you want to tag along when you’re looking for fossils because she pretty much knows everything there is to know about this kind of stuff.

Bethany was another pleasant surprise. She almost couldn’t make it because she was out at a convention in Seaton Lake. There were some last minute changes so Bethany’s presentation was pushed to an earlier date, so she could leave earlier. And because she has an extra day and she’ll be passing by Glassenwick, Bethany decided to stop by after the grand opening. She couldn’t stay long unfortunately as she had other commitments the next several days so it was nice that she stopped by. I’d recognize that sunhat anywhere!

Harper was another one who I didn’t expect to drop by as she’s all the way in Peace Coast Island. She’s the owner of Summer Sweets, a popular bakery on the boardwalk. There’s always a long line where the wait’s at least ninety minutes but trust me, it’s definitely worth it! I’ve only visited her like twice on the island since Summer Sweets opened because the boardwalk’s always so busy. To celebrate the grand opening of Ladles of Love, Harper brought boxes of pastries, all made from scratch! She’s an amazing baker so it’s no surprise that she’s living out her dream life! If you want to stop by Summer Sweets, I definitely recommend the macarons and cannolis!

To add to the celebration, Mia filmed the whole thing. Mia runs a popular travel vlog called Mia’s Suitcase and she has been spending a lot of time at Glassenwick helping Charity out so she’s got a lot of footage for the vlog. She’s doing it in sort of a documentary style, which is an exciting challenge for her as she never did anything like this before. I’m not the type who’s comfortable being in front of the camera all the time but I’m more than happy to be a part of a vlog! It was a lot of fun seeing Mia film everything, giving it a family home movie kind of feeling.

It’s so great having most of the old gang back together for this special event! Some of the campers also tagged along and soon it felt like they were part of the group too! Definitely making another trip to Glassenwick in the future!


	30. Debut of Bitty and the Beats!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/846821f4c55320b1de9d0265493cc268/tumblr_inline_paj9casfpj1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

What a night! Concert in the Stars kicked off with the opening act, Bitty and the Beats, making its debut on the campsite! Then after that we’ll have Pearl and Marianne along with Fran and Mike perform some Broadway tunes and two new singles Pearl has been working on for Fran and Marianne.

Pretty much a good part of tonight’s concert is new stuff that has yet to be released in the near future and campsite exclusive bands. Concert in the Stars just began and it’s already off to a great start! Along with this show, the next three concerts have already sold out!

Bitty and the Beats started out as a little spark of inspiration. After a long day of hunting bugs, Bitty asked me to help her put on a little concert for the critters. The bugs that night were extra chatty and Bitty started coming up with a nice rhythm to accompany the crickets and cicadas chirping. Next thing we know, we were jamming out!

So for the opening act, Bitty, her tambourine, and the bugs put on a nice rhythm. The audience was bopping their heads to every number and since then I’ve had Bossa Nova Beats stuck in my head all night! Bitty sure knows how to open a concert!

Definitely looking forward to seeing Bitty perform again! Maybe we could do a nature themed show! Or maybe even a short play with the Beats as the orchestra!

Next up are Pearl and Marianne, backed by Fran and Mike, performing songs from various shows like Everything We Know, Music Everywhere - Anytime!, Across the Wide Rivers, and Life Changes Everything. 

My absolute favorite was the title track from Everything We Know - it’s one of the best love songs ever! You can see how much they’re in love with each other, and even if their relationship’s full of ups and downs, if you work together, something will work out in the end. That’s why it’s one of my favorite love stories in general - it’s not too sappy, doesn’t overplay the romance aspect, and shows the ups and downs of love - romantic and platonic. Pearl and Marianne’s voices compliment each other perfectly, and the fact that their relationship is sort of similar to the characters on the show makes it feel more real. It was such an emotional performance, there wasn’t a dry eye in the room.

The medley from Life Changes Everything was unexpected, but I enjoyed it a lot. Life Changes Everything’s a good play but it’s kind of a downer. The music for that show is kind of all over the place to be honest. There’s strong numbers like the very well known title track and Sundown We Leave, another popular one. But for the most part, the majority of the musical numbers were kind of forgettable, which is a shame because there were a lot of high points. The main problem I think has to do with the story as it has a huge cast and the subjects it tackles - a case of biting off more than they can chew - so everything gets sort of muddled. Still, it’s a good show worth watching when it’s on. 

What I loved about the medley is that it incorporates the best parts of the musical numbers. Like for example, the chorus of Torn Letters. That song could’ve been one of my top favorites from the show but it gets muddled down by the verses, which I found long winded and boring. And the Phil/Cassia segment of Ain’t That Wrong where most of the song was just meh except that part. And tying everything together with the title track was genius! 

For solos Pearl sang Dance, Dance, Dance (Come Along) from Across the Wide Rivers. I’ve never seen Across the Wide Rivers as it’s a fairly new show but after hearing Pearl sing that number, I’m definitely intrigued! She says that the show will be premiering on Starlight Theatre in Peace Coast Island this fall so that’s something to look forward to! 

Marianne sang Ballad of a Ballerina from Music Everywhere - Anytime! and it’s the absolute best rendition I’ve heard of that song. Her haunting, ethereal voice is just perfect and she’d make a great Belladonna. I asked her if she considered auditioning for the role if Music Everywhere - Anytime! decided to return to Broadway or Starlight and she said maybe.

To close the show, Pearl gave us exclusive performances of two new singles she co-wrote and produced for Marianne and Fran that will be released this summer. 

First up is Running and Wondering, written by Pearl, Fran, and Mike. Pearl is pretty much acting as manager for her cousin as he’s making the leap to start a new career as a stage actor and artist. I’ve been seeing a lot of Mike and Fran ever since they joined Pearl and Marianne on their move to Peace Coast Island and their chemistry is just wow. I think Mike’s near death experience last year must’ve really put things into perspective for the two as Pearl said it took forever for the guys to figure things out. Honestly I was surprised that they haven’t been a couple for that long since every time I saw them in the past they were always together and openly affectionate towards each other.

I’m really happy that things are looking up for the guys right now. I can see it in Mike’s vlogs too, especially how he gets excited easily about things like being in the recording studio and showing off his new office. Fran’s still adjusting to performing in front of a crowd but he’s definitely gotten more confident thanks to Pearl. Running and Wondering definitely left us wanting more and I’m looking forward to his debut album when it comes out next year. With Pearl taking the lead, her cousin’s in good hands!

To close the show, we have Marianne perform her latest single, written by Pearl, called All I Gave You is Gone. It’s been over three years since Marianne released any new music so I was excited to hear this! A powerful performance as she sang her heart out, pouring emotion into every word. I’m pretty sure Pearl’s inspiration for this song had to do with Marianne’s ex, Selene. It’s a heartbreaking song, one with a vulnerable and poignant message. Marianne isn’t the most open person but when she sings, she really has a way of conveying so much through music.


	31. Castle hopping and gyroids!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/830ca620ab87c44df6bbe756c5a03105/tumblr_inline_pbcrveak0C1rjj5wb_250.jpg)

What an eventful day! Sort of like a walk down memory lane, though not really. Also not a lot of fond memories - not that zapping a bunch of evil creatures residing in a bunch of floating castles where gravity is unpredictable while trying to search for a bunch of destructive orbs before they blow up was bad. 

While that was adrenaline driven fun, I’d rather not go through that again. Especially after dying (sort of?) several times and having to basically revive like a video game character - which is like a typical day for Jamie.

Honestly I don’t know how she does it everyday. Well. not every day, more like every other week. You’d have to be super human to do stuff like this everyday, which Jamie kinda is. But she has her limits too and missions like these really take a lot out of her everyone involved. As much as I love tagging along with her on her adventures, I need like a month or two to recover.

And I don’t mean from the adrenaline and high stakes-ness of the adventures. Physical injuries as well, like my shoulder when I got knocked off the broom by a wingbat. Or the time I got a black eye from getting punched by a robo-droid in a dark dungeon. Or getting bit by a fanged ghost and getting backed into a pit of spikes.

All of these happened hours ago. 

And that’s why I’m taking it easy for the next few days. At least until the next campsite event starts.

When tagging along with Jamie, always expect the unexpected. And by that, have no expectations - it’s less jarring and disorienting that way.

So the goal of the mission was to get gyroids. But not just any gyroids - they’re a super rare kind that takes a millennia to form. And they’re unstable so if they’re not contained in a special glass case within seven days, they will disintegrate.

One of the few known places these gyroids are found happen to be in a place Jamie is somewhat familiar with: The Floating Castles of Orbs (though locals call them Floaty Castles of Death, which I think fits better). 

I happen to be sorta familiar with the castles too as I went on my first high-stakes adventure with Jamie way back when. We, mostly me, were very inexperienced back then so a lot went wrong. It actually took us three tries to detonate all the exploding orbs because we were constantly getting beat up by the creatures, falling into spikes, or occasionally running out of time. What’s unusual about these castles is that they’re kind of like an alternate dimension, like stepping into a video game - except a lot more stressful. So we “died” but we’re not dead-dead, but we escape with injuries (and some trauma). That’s actually the least strange part (mainly because it works more in our favor than against us).

Aside from the dangerous and weird creatures that reside in these castles, the strangest part is the gravity. The good news is that thank’s to Jamie’s witch powers, we have control over the gravity. Most of the time. Bulbbats are the worst because we can’t override their power so we just have to deal with their tricks. There’s nothing more disorienting than switching between standing on the floor and standing on the ceiling without a heads up, especially when navigating long chutes where the stairs used to be. It’s a good thing that bulbbats are only in the dining room area, which is the furthest from the parlor.

The only way to get to the castle is through a glow orb, specifically the one that belonged to Jamie’s great-great grandmother. The orb will transport us to the front door of the castle, where we’ll be armed with broomsticks and wands. The wands aren’t too hard to use - they’re powered by star ammunition hidden in various parts of the castle. Thankfully Jamie rigged the wands with an upgrade that allows the wands to shoot three sparks at once no matter how low the ammo is.

Going through the foyer went a lot more smoothly than I expected, At least we weren’t shooting and jumping all over the place like before. Surprisingly no injuries there other than landing a fall kinda badly, but nothing too serious. Of course I spoke too soon as I ended up falling to my death after colliding with a wingbat when we were heading to the greenhouse castle. And that’s how my shoulder almost got dislocated.

I probably deserve that for speeding through the broomstick refresher course. After all, it’s been almost a decade since I’ve used one of these. If it wasn’t for the wingbat, then I would’ve crashed straight into the wall and that would’ve been a lot worse. My broomstick flying skills were obviously rusty, to put it nicely. At least Jamie’s a pro.

The garden was a lot slimier than I remember. And I hate those foliage balls who bounce out of nowhere. They’re a mix of terrible plants, mainly poison ivy and thorns so getting hit by one is painful. As for the pools of slime, stepping into one stings, and it’s corrosive so you have to wash it off as soon as possible. Fortunately because it’s a greenhouse, there’s a lot of waterfalls. Non-toxic water, surprisingly.

Another thing I fondly remember are the bushtrolls. Luckily we dealt with them with little issue. Jamie’s observed them closely enough to predict their moves. Oh and there’s also pits of spikes, but we can use the slime to our advantage by changing the gravity to cover the them so we won’t risk getting poked on the head when we jump.

The dungeon is the worst part. It’s exactly as I remembered it, but worse. Spikes, deathtraps, fanged ghosts, scorpion bots, skeletons shooting sharp bones, robe-droids - did I mention deep pits covered in spikes and swarmed with fanged ghosts? That’s pretty much where all our injuries happened. All at once I was punched by a robo-droid, landed on a fanged ghost that bit me, and getting backed into a pit of spikes. Maybe if I reacted faster with my wand, I probably would’ve avoided this mishap. Then again, it’s the dungeon and bad things always happen there.

Finally we’re at the dining room. Although I despise the gravity switching bulbbats, I’d rather be stuck here than the dungeon. Fortunately because Jamie’s quite familiar with the castles, she’s also found ways to use the bulbbats to our advantage. There’s also a lot of spikes over there too - so many that it took two tries for us to navigate through what Jamie calls “Spike Pit of Hell” - aka a long corridor covered with spikes and of course, guarded by bulbbats who enjoy seeing us get spiked. Unlike other creatures, our wands can’t kill the bulbbats no matter how much we want to. Jamie says she heard a theory that the reason why they’re indestructible is because they’re basically the life essence of the castle and destroying them would probably cause a catastrophic event.

Now that we’ve passed the four castles, we fly into the underground where they gyroids are buried. Getting in is easy, getting out, not so much. There’s this dragon like creature who traps us in and shoots flaming orbs at us so we have to find a way to outsmart the creature. It took a while but Jamie and I were able to zap the orbs before the monster shot them out, causing the creature to explode inside and forcing it to regenerate. As soon as the monster is poofed, we make a run to the exit and take off on our brooms. 

From the underground, there’s a one way secret passageway that leads us to a study that’s mostly burnt down. The door’s hidden behind a bookshelf, which has grown rusty and difficult to move over the years. I thought moving that heavy thing was hard back then, but it’s nothing compared to yesterday. Jamie says the metal has warped over the years and maybe at some point that exit can’t be used anymore. Once we finally got the bookshelf to move just enough so we can squeeze through without getting crushed, we took off on the balcony on our broomsticks and headed to the Wizpire museum to show off our treasures.

And that’s enough dangerous adventuring for me for now - at least until another new and exciting thing comes my way! It’s only been a day but it feels like I’ve been gone from camp for so long!


	32. Trying out some art kits!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/37acc1a220b348237d50ae8fe7814f4c/tumblr_inline_pbsfa4GiED1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

Chocolate seashells  
I’ve heard of these before but never really got the opportunity to try them out until Rosie brought them to the camp. Since it’s a bit of an advanced craft with all the chocolate and pots and pans required, we bought another kit in case the first attempt failed.

First attempt wasn’t exactly a fail, which is a good thing. But we knew that it could’ve turned out better so we tried again after watching several videos on this kit. And it did turn out better! We can never have too many chocolates so that was also another bonus!

I felt that the seashell molds could’ve been more interesting instead of the generic shapes but that’s just my personal opinion. I wasn’t expecting much from the chocolate so I was pleasantly surprised at how easily it melted and how it tasted. It’s milk chocolate with a hint of dark, making it not too sugary sweet, which is how I like it. From experience the chocolate in these kinds of kits are a bit too sweet for me. One of the issues we had the first time was getting the consistency right so batch one came out a bit lumpy and full of air bubbles in the mold. Batch two succeeded in getting that shiny chocolate appearance on the outside. Overall it was fun and I can’t say no to sweet treats!

Rating: 7/10

Mini bookbinding kit  
I’m a big fan of bookbinding ever since discovering it a few years ago through a channel called Nathalia’s Bookshelf. Bookbinding takes some practice to get it right and once I finally got the hang of it, I couldn’t stop! I love making all kinds of cool covers, which are made with scrapbook paper, recycled cardboard from boxes, and cool images I found online or made myself. The most relaxing part for me is making the stitches - there’s just something so satisfying about stitching pages together. 

I just love bookbinding and anything to do with books in general!  
So a while ago I found this mini bookbinding kit from Craftycrafty, which was my childhood. They sell the best art kits that are great for beginners. I’ve never seen the bookbinding one so I’m guessing it’s fairly new. The kit has everything you need to make a small coptic stitch book and it looks easy enough! Coptic stitch is my favorite bookbinding method and I haven’t been disappointed by Craftycrafty yet. So I bought a bunch to save for arts and crafts day!

And this is my honest opinion but I’m really happy with the art kit! It’s clearly for beginners so don’t expect a professionally made book on your first try. The kit has everything from paper to an awl to a bone folder to chipboard. Only minor things like the plain cover designs and the paper in general a bit thin and flimsy for my liking. But other than that, it was pretty good and everyone had fun doing it!

Rating: 8/10

Kawaii needle felt kits  
I always wanted to try needle felting so I was excited to find this big kit! There’s twenty four kits in there, two of each design. There’s kittens, puppies, macaron bears, kawaii stars, birds, foxes, cupcakes, emojis, coffee cups, flowers, blowfish, and ladybugs. All the kits come with everything like melamine foam, wool, gloves, accessories, and needles. I decided to start simple with the kitten kit because the shapes were simple.

I have to say I had a lot of fun making these cute kitties. Took a while to get the round shape right and my first two came out lopsided while third time was the charm. The kit had enough for three kitty heads, which was more than enough. I was afraid that I was going to get impatient but I didn’t - instead I found it to be relaxing and fun!

We have a bunch of kits left over so we’re saving those for a needlefelt themed arts and crafts day since we all enjoyed it so much! Can’t wait to try more needlefelt crafts!

Rating: 10/10

Polymer clay charms  
Polymer clay charms have become my latest obsession and I’ve been really getting into making charm bracelets. I found this cute kit a while back and wanted to try it for a while. There were some mixed reviews about it as some loved it and others saying that it wasn’t good. So I decided to see for myself how well this kit holds up.

I’ll be honest, as soon as I opened the kit, I had low expectations. The colors of the clay looked dull and when I started working with it, I wasn’t a fan of the texture. I’m not sure if I got a bad batch but some parts of the clay felt dry and crumbly. The package design isn’t the best so I’m guessing that’s why the clay dried out. It also came with dotting tools, which I found a bit flimsy and bulky, so I used my own tools. But even the best tools can’t really do much for crumbly clay.

Overall, it wasn’t too bad. Not something I’d buy again but it’s okay for beginners. 

Rating: 5/10

Teddy bears  
A plushie kit! I haven’t done one in years! Stitches has a bunch of kits left over from the giant teddy bear thing a while ago so we decided to put them to good use! There was a mix of regular teddy bears and patchwork teddy bears. Since it’s been a long time since I’ve made plushies, I chose the plain bear.

It wasn’t anything too special, just like any other plushie kit, but I enjoyed it a lot! Making the teddy bear reminded me how much I love stuffed animals and now i want to make more! I also sewed a little heart pillow with some leftover fabric in my sewing scraps box to add a nice touch. The bear’s name is Honeybee because the color of the fabric reminds me of honey. 

Rating: 8/10


	33. Concert night with The Fairweathers!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/69d72f2e10b30a67cb98530d91d24b02/tumblr_inline_pbsfoddxkz1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

For Concert in the Stars we have a special guest: The Fairweathers! After meeting them a while ago they were more than happy to drop by the campsite for a concert or two. Along with the band, my old friend Landry stopped by as well to catch up with old friends!

The opening act, Kewl Koalas, had us rocking to the beat! Eugene sure knows how to bring the house down! Ice Cool has such a catchy hook and I love the melody in Beats by Eugene. I have to say, I’m so impressed with all the musical talent in this camp!

So for the highlight of the show, The Fairweathers. There’s a pop/classical/folk group from St. Canardia consisting of siblings - triplets Jimmy, Nico, and Dewey, and their little sister Lenie. I remember seeing Lenie on Pop Talent last year and voting for her. She has such a sweet and melodious mezzo-soprano that compliments her brothers’ harmonies perfectly. If I listened to her voice alone, I would’ve though she was much older. Hard to believe that she’s only seventeen!

So it turns out I met one of the members, Nico, a few years back when he was married to Landry. They’ve drifted a lot but still remain good friends. When Nico isn’t with the band, he’s out adventuring on his plane. He couldn’t make it to Landry’s welcome home party so he made it up to her by giving her free tickets to a concert as well as a few extra for friends. So I went with her, which was a blast and Landry and Nico did a lot of catching up that night. From there I made plans for The Fairweathers to join us for Concert in the Stars and now here we are!

Jimmy, the oldest, was someone I heard of for a while. He’s an author and I’ve read some of his books, all I’ve thoroughly enjoyed. Jimmy’s working on his next book and he’s put me on the list to receive an advanced copy a week before the book comes out so I can’t wait for that! After the show he showed us pictures of his husband Sawyer and daughter Milly, who’s starting to walk and talk. It’s obvious that he’s the oldest as he takes charge of the band and constantly dotes on Lenie. He even comes across as a fatherly figure, partly because he is a parent and that Lenie’s a lot younger than her brothers - thirteen year age difference according to Dewey.

Then there’s Dewey, the youngest triplet and former baby of the family until Lenie usurped his position. And then her baby status was usurped by little Milly, which she doesn’t mind as she got to be the baby longer than Dewey was. Dewey is a freelance musician on the side and works for a small record company. He’s the jokester of the group and his humor is on point, leaving the audiences laughing and keeping the show moving. He says he’s considering doing some stand up comedy, which is cool. I would love to watch him if he decides to do so!

The Fairweathers started the show with their latest number 1 hit single Still Though the Wanderer Walks. Lenie and Dewey’s voices, along with Jimmy’s lyrics and Nico’s melody makes the song really shine. It’s one of my favorite songs at the moment and I’m always blasting it when I hear it on the radio.  
By the end of Come Join Me, we were all clapping and singing along! It’s a somewhat obscure song from their early days, written before The Fairweathers became a thing. I love the catchy beat and enthusiasm, so childlike and full of wonder, looking forward to adventures.

The next song was a powerful rendition of Turn Around. I never though Lenie would be able to pull of a song like that considering how sweet and smooth her voice is but she really pulled through. I quite liked the original, the singer’s raspy vocals bringing the song to another level. While Lenie doesn’t have the same hoarse quality, she takes the song and makes it her own. It’s a song they’re considering for their next album and that’s the first time they performed it live after doing some practice runs in the studio. I can’t wait to hear the album version someday!

Nico takes the spotlight on Hang Gliding, a solo composition. He has a rich baritone that perfectly compliments his guitar. I love how he blends pop and classical music, turning it into a genre of his own. My favorite lyric is “Each time I turn to the stars/I spread my wings and hope to fly/I’ll be hang gliding to the cosmos/No matter how hard I try/I know I’ll make it someday”

Jimmy and his love of poetry shines in his rendition of the tragic poem Shadows of Love. I remember reading the poem a long time ago and it left an impression on me. Hearing it in song makes it much more haunting and sad. It’s a new song that’ll be on the album and although it won’t be a radio hit, I’m sure it’ll become a favorite.

Finally Dewey shines on his solo composition that makes it debut tonight called Barnacles. The song is a humorous retelling of an incident that happened when Dewey was left to babysit little Lenie, who wandered off at a harbor. The two accidentally got stowed away on an old ship full of barnacles that once belonged to an old captain. Wanting to prove that he’s not too old for the sea, the captain snuck away on his old boat, unaware that Lenie was hiding and Dewey was trying to get her out. The song tells about their misadventures like getting stuck in a whirlpool, arguing with singing pirates, and an annoying crab that liked to scare everyone.

And to close the concert, a performance of another well known hit, Don’t Stop the Plane, with Kewl Koalas joining in! It was such an amazing concert and I can’t wait to hear more from The Fairweathers!


	34. Breezy Hollow at sundown

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/fc0d1cf7be72e2d9bd498a4547f94831/tumblr_inline_pbyz76ZVJX1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

Carnelian #B31B1B  
Once during a yard sale I found a carnelian ring with a crack down the middle. The seller didn’t know it had cracked and cut the price in half because of it. I thought it added character so I bought it. I wore it for a while until I noticed that half the gem was becoming loose and the metal holding it in place had become warped, making it hard to fix unless you have the proper tools. Eventually I forgot about it until today, after painting the sunset.

Earlier today I received a package from my mom. She was cleaning the attic earlier this week and found a box full of old stuff that she though I’d like to have. One of the first things I saw was an old black jewelry box. Buried inside was the carnelian ring in it’s bright red, much like the sunset I painted today. But half the gem was missing, leaving only a jagged piece left behind. Despite turning the whole box inside out, I couldn’t find the missing piece. Still, the gem never lost its luster, still shining that brilliant red after all these years of being forgotten.

I’ll be putting this aside until I either find the rest of the gem or find something else to put in its place. Once it’s finally fixed, I’ll be wearing it again!

Marigold #EAA221  
A couple days ago I started planting marigolds in the garden. My mom sent me the seeds along with the box of stuff and I just had to use them. Nothing screams summer like the colors of a marigold. Yesterday they were in full bloom and I can’t help but compare their colors to those of a sunset. I named one of my paintings marigold sunset because of how the sun reminded me of one at that particular hour.

I’m going to be planting a lot more marigolds in the upcoming days so I can decorate my camper with a marigold wreath. If there’s leftovers, which will be, then I’ll save the rest for arts and crafts day so we can decorate the whole camp!

Amber #FFBF00  
A color rarely seen in sunsets but one that’s visible during the summer in certain places like Breezy Hollow. For a brief moment, time freezes, encased in amber. A moment of rest and reflection. The amber haze from the setting sun gives off a calm vibe. I always cherish these moments because I rarely take the time to sit down and take it all in no matter how many times I tell myself to. Today was one of those days when I took my own advice.

So I sat down and painted the sunset. Encased in amber, a snapshot of Breezy Hollow at sundown. I saw an agrias butterfly and an emperor butterfly while painting, adding to the majestic setting. This is easily my favorite painting I’ve ever done and I’m really happy with the final result.

Vermilion #E34234  
Such a bright and brilliant red! One of my favorite shades of red and a prominent one in sunsets. I remember drawing sunsets and coloring with crayons, it was always vermilion. I also like the sound of the name, it just sounds fancy and cool. When I was little I felt grown up for knowing what vermilion was. What I like most about this color is that it’s a mix of many different hues like from bright orange to reddish purple.

I remember making a dress with vermilion fabric. It was a Chinese style dress similar to what my mom once wore growing up. To contrast the lovely vermillion were gold accents, swirls that you can recognize as a Chinese pattern. When I was into dressmaking I tried to make a replica of what my mom wore during a party while putting my own spin on it. The dress came out great and it’s still one of my favorite dresses ever.

Someday I’d love to do a photoshoot wearing this dress during the sunset at Breezy Hollow or anywhere else the sky looks extra beautiful in. The colors will compliment the sky perfectly!


	35. Bringing out the 'ol drum kit

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6db5c6a96a653d0ec8738f52f1ef8ca3/tumblr_inline_pcebmbIPxP1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

Guess who dropped by for the weekend? It’s Gladdy! He’s been meaning to stop by the camp for a while but was busy touring with the band. Turns out he was planning to visit a while ago but things kept happening so he had to keep postponing the trip.

Of course I set up a drum kit for him so he could jam out and give out drumming lessons! That was a lot of fun and he never looked more alive behind the drums.

Then I noticed a shift in his mood after the drumming lessons were over. Gladdy’s a happy go lucky guy so seeing him step back with an unreadable expression was concerning. While he was clearly very happy to be here, I could tell that this trip was more than a visit.

I wasn’t too far off the mark when I figured out that “serious problem involving a friend” several weeks ago ago had to do with it. He was quite vague about it so no one asked further questions and gave him the space he needed.

Once we were alone, Gladdy opened up. It was a lot to take in and one of the things I admire about him is that he’s able to take it all in stride. Well, he wouldn’t say it like that, but still even with all the bad stuff going on he still carries on and makes the best out of the situation.

So the short version is -  
There will be no wedding with Gladdy and Janie  
Janie’s no longer with us  
Gladdy’s leaving Dove City for good  
Half of Dove City is pretty much gone due to fires

Yeah, that’s a lot to process, especially when all of that happened in the span of a month and a half.

The thread connecting all these events together was Gladdy’s fiancee Janie. They’ve been together for almost eight years so it was surprising to hear that she was the one behind he fires. I’ve met her several times over the years and even what after Gladdy told me what he found out about her, I still find it hard to believe. 

Janie, from what I know of her was very friendly and reserved. People say that she’s a bit cold but once you get to know her, she was full of interesting stories with a vivid imagination. I remember how lively and animated she’d get when telling stories of her past travels, the way she moves and speaks makes you feel like you’re there with her.

According to Gladdy, things changed when her aunt passed away earlier this year. Janie was very close to her aunt, who raised her after she was shuffled from one relative to the next after her father’s death. After her mother died, her father blamed Janie for it and treated her horribly. As it turned out, Janie’s father died in a fire, which started in his room when he fell asleep while smoking. Janie got out but her father - who was most likely drunk - didn’t.

After doing further investigation, it’s possible that Janie was involved in at least five other fires - most likely more - in the past seven years as she was in the area when they occurred. Because she traveled frequently and was clever enough to hide her tracks, no one was able to connect her to the crimes.

When her aunt died, it was the end for Janie. First, a fire broke out in an old cabin on the outskirts of town. Since the place was falling apart and pretty much abandoned, no one suspected much. The second fire took place in a community college, was believed to be an electrical fire, and again no one suspected arson.

Over the spring, the fires started taking over. The hotel, the library, the gym, a convenience store, a hardware store, a restaurant, a courthouse, and a furniture store. After the first three, the city began investigating as they began to suspect arson. Everyone in Dove City was unable to sleep until the arsonist was caught.  
Things got so bad that what was once a friendly city turned hostile overnight. 

Gladdy was out touring so when he got back he missed out on a lot. He told me that it didn’t feel like home anymore and that was scary. On the night he came home, Janie was waiting for him. Several minutes later chaos broke out when the library went up in flames a few blocks away. Gladdy got lost in the shuffle while joining in to help put out the fire. He didn’t really think about it but looking back he felt that he should’ve noticed something.

It hurts to see Gladdy blame himself for what happened to Janie. Her story is just tragic as a whole and one the truth came out, everyone agreed that although she was the perpetrator, she was also a victim. She was crying for help in a destructive way.

While everyone was focused on the library, another fire broke out in the hotel several blocks away. Unlike the previous fires, the hotel had three casualties. From there, everyone grew more tense and the city became divided as people were accusing each other of being the arsonist.

Last year Janie proposed to Gladdy and the wedding was planned for this summer. But with the fires, it looked like the wedding would have to be postponed. Despite the fear spreading rapidly as the fires, Gladdy and Janie didn’t want to change their plans. They figured that with all the bad things going on right now, it wouldn’t hurt to have something to look forward to.

On the night of graduation at the community college, the city gathered together to celebrate. For a while it seemed like the fires had stopped after arresting a guy who was arrested a few years back for arson and came back to the city around the same time the fires began. Despite having little to no connection with the fires, the city was pressured to arrest someone. With graduation around the corner and things looking up for the city, everyone decided to celebrate and bring the community back together.

Then from there, things got chaotic. Janie slipped out unnoticed and set fire to the gym. While putting out the fire over there, one of the firefighters remembered that the arsonist sets two fires so the other one must be across town. Gladdy, being the selfless helper he is, volunteered to check things out with another team. Because of the chaos he didn’t even notice that Janie was gone and even if he did, she was probably buried in the shuffle helping others out.

Detective Lem was the one who found Janie. He was going to be the best man at their wedding. Janie was watching the fire in the restaurant when Lem saw her and told her to get out as the fire was spreading rapidly. Janie told him that she was chasing the arsonist, who ran into the kitchen. Lem headed towards the kitchen when Janie knocked him out and disappeared. Gladdy and Celie, another detective, saw the restaurant in flames and alerted the fire department. Celie found Lem and pulled him out of the fire. 

While he and Celie were in the restaurant, Gladdy sworn he saw Janie, or so he thought. He’s still not sure. But Janie was about to escape when Gladdy and Celie came, so she hid away. He thought he heard Janie call his name but maybe he was imagining things.

By the time the firetrucks came, the fire was spreading rapidly. An ambulance came for Lem, who had a concussion and needed stitches. He told Gladdy and Celie what he saw and insisted that he go find Janie. Gladdy refused to believe it.

Then they heard a window breaking on the second floor, which was now up in flames. It was Janie, who was trapped in the burning building. The smoke and flames were so thick that all they could see was her arms struggling to break free. Her last words were a final cry for help, her words mangled by the fire that took her life. Celie pretty much had to tackle Lem and Gladdy to prevent them from rushing in. The sound of the glass smashing lasted for probably less than a minute but to Gladdy it felt like forever and since then the sound has been haunting him.

Gladdy spent the next several days in shock. He can’t remember much about what happened after, except that he couldn’t get out of bed. Friends like Lem and Celie stopped by to check on him. The guy who was initially arrested for the fires was let go and before leaving the city he gave Celie a business card for a clinic in Midiborough in case anyone, specifically Gladdy, needed help. It took some pushing from Celie, but Gladdy decided to see a therapist there. Several other people, including Celie and Lem, went there too as Janie was close to them.

Fast forward to today, several weeks later, and Gladdy just shipped the rest of his things over to Amarine, which is closer to Midiborough. Dove City is rebuilding but it won’t be the same. Along with Gladdy, Lem and Celie are leaving too. Lem’s moving to Sailing and Celie’s moving in with her girlfriend - now fiancee as of last week! - in Zappan.

To say that the past month was difficult for him was an understatement. He’s doing better now, thankfully, but he’s still got a long way to go. And honestly, it won’t ever be the same. Dove City, what was once his home went up in flames and he’s not sure if he can ever go back. When it comes to Janie, I asked him how he’s dealing with that.

He told me: “I feel bad for her. It’s not entirely her fault she became the way she was but…I don’t know if I can forgive her. At least not now.”

I feel the same way.


	36. Treasure of the day: an old fish smoker!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0e97429a0793e019d5127aa3f3fb3897/tumblr_inline_pcebt7kJp61rjj5wb_500.jpg)

A long while ago I got an old fish smoker at a flea market. I was looking forward to trying it out but some of the parts had to be replaced. I expected it to take a few weeks but instead it took much longer than I thought. Turns out the smoker is a lot older than we thought and the parts were much harder to find than we expected.

Finally we found a place that not only was able to get the parts, but they offered to restore it as best they can for free! It’ll take longer but it’ll be worth it if they can get the smoker working so we took the offer.

After weeks of waiting, the smoker’s here, good as new! Seriously, it looks so much better, almost like new minus the dents and scratches. With the fishing tourney going on right now, the timing couldn’t have been better! 

I have to say, I was really impressed with how well the smoker works!

One of the recipes we made on the smoker was an old recipe Fauna found on the channel Granny Tee's Kitchen. It's one of her favorite channels and she always wanted to try out Granny Tee’s smoked fish recipe because it looked really good.

After Fauna showed me the video I spent the next day binge watching Granny Tee’s videos. She’s the type of person who’s like everyone’s grandma and I love hearing stories about her past while she’s cooking. Granny Tee turned 103 a few months ago and she doesn’t plan on stopping the show anytime soon as long as she’s up on her feet. I never would’ve thought she’d be that old considering how young she looks and how much energy she has. I also love it when her family like grandchildren and great-grandchildren help out because she’s just so cute when interacting with them!

Granny Tee’s smoked fish was a success! The fish was perfectly smoked and so flavorful - one of the best smoked fish I’ve ever had. We also made other dishes, which came out yummy too! We’ll still use the big smoker but for special events we’ll pull out the old one, especially for recipes that take time like Granny Tee’s!

I love days when we get so inspired that we just cook - or should I say smoke? - up a storm!


	37. Seafood chowder, yum!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9e457fcf84c0008faded90f4030e4d7e/tumblr_inline_pcec0pbhr11rjj5wb_500.jpg)

Over the weekend Cheri, Bam, Pekoe, Rowan, Lobo, and Plucky went to the little seaside town of Moonbeam. When they returned, they couldn’t stop raving about this seafood shack called Ocean Bowl. Turns out Ocean Bowl is a big name in the area, known for its famous seafood chowder. After ordering a large bowl, the gang just had to get the recipe to bring back to the camp!

Every month Ocean Bowl has a tour of the kitchen where they show off how they make their signature dishes like the seafood chowder. So after having a great dinner, the group signed up for the tour, which happened to be the day after.

Cheri was in charge of rounding everyone up to make the chowder. She split us up in groups - fishing, shopping, prepping, and cooking. When we saw the recipe we were quite intimidated at first but once we broke down the steps, it wasn’t as daunting. The recipe serves a lot so it needs a huge pot, which is perfect for us since there’s a whole camp to feed!

After all that prepping, things were going smoothly. Cheri sure can put a kitchen together! Reminds me of when I worked at this family restaurant called The Stargazer on a super busy night. By the time we finished making the chowder, we were all starving!

The end result was definitely worth the effort! It’s one of the best chowders I’ve ever had! There was more than enough for thirds and we gave half the batch to Isabelle, Digby, Celeste, Tom Nook, Timmy, Tommy, The Able sisters, Cyrus, Reese, K.K. Slider, Brewster, Giovanni, Beppe, and Carlo because there was so much!

I’m keeping a copy in my recipe book for next time!


	38. There's something satisfying about journals full of scribbled words

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4ed0c4a2e96c6812792bc65585cc2a98/tumblr_inline_pcrgu7N9lL1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

Earlier today someone asked me “How do you keep a journal? What is it like to write down your life’s story? How do you keep up with it? How do you make it interesting?”

That person - or should I say people as there was two of them - bombarded me with a bunch of questions when they saw me scribbling in my journal, like I’m doing right now.

They’re a curious pair those two girls, Vitoria and Arianne. There’s something about them that feels different - but not in a bad way - like they’re not quite of this world. Instead they’re from a world of their own and give off a different aura, one of two children who are just discovering the complexity and simplicity of life and want to understand it.

Just as I thought, Vitoria and Arianne are wanderers. They’re often out and about and although they do have a place to come back to, the never really truly belong in one place. Like many friends I know, they’re full time adventurers, traveling from one place to the next, heads full of stories to tell others.

They’re such an energetic couple, those two. Arianne likes to jump around, especially when retelling her latest adventure, one that involved doing a drop kick punch on a sea monster. Vitoria, from what I can tell, is a thrill seeker, based on how her eyes light up when she talks about the perils of adventure and how she and her friends overcame them. Their enthusiasm sure is contagious!

Anyway, there was one question that stuck out to me. “Why do you keep a journal?” It seems like a simple question, but that on top of their other questions gave it weight. After giving my answer, I’ve been thinking about it all night.

The reason why Vitoria and Arianne were asking me about my journal is because they’re interested in starting one. They want to document their adventures but don’t know where to start. Both of them, along with a third member of their gang, called the Troublemakers, are descendants of a trio called the Troubadours. The original trio embarked on many adventures, some which changed history, but as time went on, the Troubadours faded away and most of their stories forgotten. The duo didn’t know about their adventuring ancestors until a year ago when they met the third member and a fairy goddess who serves as a guide for the old and new trio.

Saddened by the fact that the Troubadours faded into obscurity - the fates of the trio after their adventuring days still remain unknown - Vitoria and Arianne wanted to do something to keep the legacy alive. So they started keeping a journal. But the problem was they were stuck. So far they’ve been documenting the adventures as it happens but after a while that can get boring and tiring. 

And that’s why they came out to the camp in hopes that a change in scenery could help them get out of this rut they’re stuck in.

So I gave them my answer as to why I keep a journal. It’s been something I’ve been doing on and off since I was young. But it wasn’t until I left home when I started journaling on a regular basis. A simple answer is that I wanted an outlet where I can document my life and spill out my thoughts.

The long answer is that my journal is my past, present, and future. It’s an ongoing story that’s always changing. Disjointed fragments of my mind and my life. A place of reflection and venting, where I can sort my thoughts out into a jumbled mess. My journal is not just a notebook, it’s a part of me laid out in scribbled ink on paper or collages or drawings. 

A journal is anything you want it to be. For me, it’s a creative outlet. Something to leave behind for the future, a piece of history. Over the years I’ve built a small library with my journals and I’m proud of that. I’m happy that I’ve accomplished a lot in my life, enough to create a small library where I unleash my creativity and inner thoughts on blank pages.

What I love about creativity is that you’re basically creating something out of nothing.

If there’s one thing I want to be remembered for, it’s creativity. When I finish a journal, I feel like I’m leaving something behind. I may fade into obscurity like The Troubadours did, but at least I can leave something that’ll hopefully outlive me and be there for someone else to pick up. People ask me what I do with my journals after I’m finished with them and I tell them that I keep them on a shelf. And I plan to keep them there until I’m gone and then they’ll go to the Wizpire Museum for people to read.

I was always fascinated by diaries as they give a glimpse of one’s life in ways history books and websites can’t. So I wanted to do the same. I didn’t change the wold but at least I can offer a glimpse of my life through my writing. Even though I’ll be forgotten, at least the stories can live on.

And that’s what Vitoria and Arianne wanted to do with their journal. The story of The Troubadours are long over but their legacy continues with The Troublemakers. Both of them really want to know more about their ancestors but are constantly hit with dead ends. I told them that maybe by telling their stories, they can find out more about The Troubadours. After all, their histories are intertwined now that The Troublemakers are carrying on the legacy.

When I told them that, the duo lit up and I knew that it was the spark of inspiration they needed. I also suggested mixing things up, like instead of just writing a summary of their adventure, incorporate other things. Like photos, drawings, stickers, maybe some personal entries. And don’t just document adventures, document every day life as well. 

There’s so much they can do, the possibilities are endless!

In case it isn’t obvious, I can get very passionate about journaling. And the journaling bug can be contagious. The look in the duo’s eyes said it all. While I was giving out suggestions, Arianne pulled out a leather bound notebook and showed me what they had so far. I took some of my old journals from my camper to give further inspiration, which really got them excited! After that we were bouncing off ideas on journal layouts, scrapbooking layouts, and journal entries.

Before we knew it, dawn had crept on us. We parted ways and I left, feeling inspired and unable to sleep - which is why I’m up writing in here while it’s still fresh in my mind. I’m glad I was able to help the duo out and also reawaken my purpose and passion for journaling. Not that it was gone but sometimes you need a reminder every now and then.

Stories will fade over time but there’s always remnants left behind. And one of these remnants will be an old leather bound book that tells the story of an adventuring gang called The Troublemakers.


	39. Pizza and late night thoughts

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/88db6e026590412eab0a9a658929cf6c/tumblr_inline_pcrgxzBE3B1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

The last few days have been a lot of fun! I joined my old friend Star on a huge fossil hunting adventure in the ruins of of Stonemarble. We found so many fossils - it was like a goldmine!

After three days of digging up fossils and artifacts, we went back to the campsite where we were surprised with pizza! Merengue, Bob, and Chrissy worked hard all day in the kitchen for pizza night and awesome!

Although the last time I saw Star was at Glassenwick a few months ago, it still feels like forever since we’ve chatted. We’ve both been really busy this year so it’s nice to have a moment where we could just sit and unwind while enjoying pizza.

Because we were so busy with the fossils and other hidden treasures, a significant day crept up on Star without realizing it. A date that continues to bring her heartache for twelve years.

Back in the day, Star was a pop sensation after winning Pop Talent. Things were going well for her as she quickly climbed to fame. Then one day her life changed forever, right before a big performance that marked the peak of her career.

Her parents once owned a little cabin in Lake Serenity and they would spend every summer over there. Star, who was busy performing in concerts, was able to take some time off her busy schedule to spend time with her family. She left the night before her family’s ill fated boat ride to prepare for a big concert. Her parents and younger brother were going to attend that concert since the city was on the way home.

The next day Star’s family went on the boat. At the time the skies were clear and there was no warning of bad weather. Then out of nowhere a fierce storm hit, causing significant damage around Lake Serenity. Although bits and pieces of the Kesselmans’ boat were found days later, there was no sign of the family. Lake Serenity, while breathtaking and peaceful, can become wildly unpredictable and stormy. For some, Lake Serenity is a grave.

After several days, search efforts were put off because it was too dangerous. At first Star held on to the hope that her family was stranded but alive. Not knowing what to do, she focused on her career. Her manager and hairstylist took her in and she considers them her second parents as they saved her life when she thought it was over. They were the ones who drove Star forward and helped her through that difficult time.

Over time, Star grew to accept that her family was gone. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to have some closure. She hasn’t returned to Lake Serenity since the storm and she doesn’t know if she can. The cabin was eventually sold when the area went through several changes and if she were to return now, she probably won’t recognize it. Her adoptive parents have tried to help give her closure but searches have turned up nothing. Considering how much time has passed now, it’s unlikely that anything would turn up.

That’s another hard truth Star says she’ll have to accept. But for now, one can still hope.

I asked her what would happen if they found her family. She answered truthfully that she doesn’t know. Maybe it’ll finally sink in that her family’s gone, putting an end to questions that keep her up late at night. Will she be able to accept the truth if it comes out? Her mind says yes but her heart isn’t so sure.

While Star enjoyed being a pop sensation, nothing could ever fill the void in her heart her family left behind. Years later she left the pop music scene to go to college, where she discovered archaeology and fell in love with that. When she quit music for good, it felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She told me that maybe by leaving, in a way she was letting go of the past that heavily pulled her down. When she made that decision, she felt free, and she took it as a sign from her family that good things are to come. That was also when she was finally able to accept that her family was gone.

A long time ago I asked her if she would ever go back to recording music. I was afraid I’d offend her or something considering that a lot of people asked her that when it made the news. To my surprise she gave me an honest answer. At the time she wasn’t sure. It was unlikely but she likes to keep her options open.

As the years went on, her answer changed. Sure, she loved music and performing on stage, but those days are over. She’s glad that she ended her career while at a high point instead of dealing with the inevitable downfall that plagues most teen idols. Star isn’t opposed to a quick return for old time’s sake in the future, but in order for that to happen, she has to be in the moment. And right now, performing and singing isn’t something she wants to do right now. If she wants to make a comeback, she has to be 1000% into it, or else she’s just merely going through the motions. In other words, it has to be something she really wants to do.

And if that moment never comes, then it’s not meant to be. Star says that she has no regrets about her career and she wants to keep it that way. Being a teen pop sensation was just a chapter in her life, it was a big and significant one, but a chapter has to end eventually in order for the story to progress. 

That’s why today’s date carries a lot of weight for Star. Not only it makes the day her life changed forever, but it also shows how far she’s come since then. It’s a day of contemplation and reflection, and there’s nothing more fitting than starting the day off with some cold pizza and early morning talks.


	40. Fall book recs!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/724409bade895c281ae6eed803176f74/tumblr_inline_pcrh8bln641rjj5wb_250.jpg)

Swear to Me by Rose Madison  
An old classic, a book I never get tired of reading! I met Rose in college and she’s a super talented writer! She wrote this, her debut novel, back in high school and it still holds up pretty well. I love the characters, especially Tux. I don’t know why, but I have a soft spot for well meaning and adorkable dumbasses. I also have a soft spot for characters like Rina, also an adorkable dumbass who’s a sweetheart most of the time and internally screaming half the time, usually over minor inconveniences.

The book is silly, heartwarming, and action packed. I think it could make a great manga adaptation if done properly - I’d definitely read that! A fairy quick read - about 160 pages, and the pacing is quick so the only issue is that it feels too short. But a lot happens in that short time!

Portal to the Past by The Livy Aubree Company  
I pretty much love almost everything by Livy Aubree. I’m also loving the new show, Orla and Ozzie, which is based on this graphic novel. I was always fascinated with the history behind the classic characters Orla and Ozzie, mainly Orla. Up until recently, Orla has been put on the wayside and aside from the graphic novel, she hasn’t really had time to shine.

I love the character dynamic between Orla and Ozzie, which is the strongest part about this story. The sequels are worth looking into, but they’re not as good. There’s some strong points but overall the sequels are inconsistent in terms of plot and character development. The show, which is finishing up its first season, is definitely worth the watch! 

Orla is one of my faves and I’m happy with how they handled Ozzie as his character has become a bit stagnant over the years - mainly because he’s the company’s mascot and all. What I like most is how the book and the TV show didn’t shy away from his flaws. Instead of making him a perfect goody two shoes (even when he’s clearly in the wrong - something that always annoyed me) they addressed the consequences of his actions and fleshed out his personality more so he wouldn’t be one dimensional. He was one of those characters who I always felt had a lot of potential to be interesting so I’m glad for this novel and the show.

An absolute must read! (Also I’m happy to say that my copy was signed by the show’s producer Levi Romero when I visited the island earlier this year!)

Wilde Louie by Jimmy Mathieson  
I enjoyed Postcards a lot so I looked into more books by him. This one is his second most popular book so I bought a copy at a second hand store when I found it. The Fairweathers is full of talented people and Jimmy has a knack for writing! 

Back at Concert in the Stars, Jimmy told me he’ll send an advanced copy of his latest book a week before it comes out - which will be around the end of the year - so I’ll be doing a review on that for my winter book reads!

So the story was really interesting! I love Louie and Shep’s relationship - the found family trope has always been one of my favorites! They both may be shady con artists but underneath they’re also good and caring people. Shep tries to act tough and all but the truth is he’s a father figure who ends up unintentionally adopting a bunch of misfits. And Louie turns into the exasperated big brother who’s like 10000% done when everything goes wrong. The humor and fast paced dialogue are the book’s strongest points!

Blizzards by Chuck Wortherly  
A book full of poems relating to snow and blizzards. There isn’t really much to say as that’s as straightforward as it can get. They’re short, one page poems and it’s a very fast read. I love the imagery and the brevity, which is really effective.

My top favorite is Freshly Fallen Snow, which to me reads like a song. It’s quiet and a bit sad, the imagery makes you feel alone and small - but not in an entirely bad way. Sort of like a quiet melancholy that settles into you. Another favorite is Ashes and Ice, which provokes striking and powerful imagery. There’s also Snowball Fights, which is about nostalgia, and Howls, which tells the story about a wolf lost in a blizzard.

Serena and the Cracked Sapphire by Shion Yuki  
One of my favorite mangas! It’s basically a magical girl type story, which I enjoy. I started reading the series in middle school and it still holds up really well. There’s twenty books in the series, which takes place in a span of five years. There’s a TV adaptation in the works that is planned to be released next year so I’m looking forward to that! Based on what I’m hearing, I have high hopes for the show.

So there’s the main character Serena, who’s a reincarnation of a princess. Her weapon is a wand with a cracked sapphire and most of the time she’s pretty OP as hell. There’s her team, a band of friends known as the Jewel Shards who fight alongside her. And there’s Celestia, who’s a reincarnation of a princess from a disgraced family, and she and Serena are soulmates. Serena’s like any other typical magical girl protagonist - clumsy, badass, sweet, stubborn, and optimistic. It can be cheesy and silly and it can be dramatic and sad. 

The first book in the series was and always will remain a classic. If you liked the first one, then you’ll enjoy the rest of the series. My favorite main arc is Team Crystal Shards because that’s when Serena’s team really comes together to fight the big boss. It’s basically the turning point in the series where Jewel Shards finally win the trust of the Crystal Stones and work together to fight the Shattered Diamonds. My favorite side arc is Apartment Hunting, where Serena and Crystal learn how to adult and fail epically at it. 

Shockwave by Rose Madison  
Rose’s first sci-fi book and it was a wild ride! I’ve never really got into post apocalyptic stories so I was intrigued to see how this would play out. I tend to like slice of life stories so this was nice. In the story, the apocalypse already happened so now it’s based on the characters living normal everyday lives - well as normal as it can get.

What I love most about this book is the storytelling. It’s third person narration through three main characters and the chapters are structured a certain way. Jenna’s chapters are focused on the present. She’s an inquisitive character who’s naive and easily impressed by everything. And there’s Swan, whose chapters starts out in the middle of the event going - sort of like that freeze frame moment where the narrator is trying to explain something by going back to the beginning. She represents the past and present, the one who provides most of the backstory behind the Shadow Wars. Finally there’s Lina, who represents the future as she’s always getting ahead of herself. Her chapters are dialog heavy and fast paced. The three characters are what carries the story and it intertwines together so well!

Unlike most stories about the apocalypse, this one is quite optimistic and lighthearted. There’s a lot of funny moments in the book like poor Swan who’s unable to catch a break as she winds up falling into all her cousin’s traps. Or Jenna mistaking a giant spaceship for two pyramids because she overslept and forgot her glasses. And there’s a running gag of Lina’s inventions always going haywire and turning evil, including the notable Project Shockwave. This book could make a really interesting sitcom!

Bumblebees and Lavender by Margie Shen  
Another poetry book, and it’s become one of my favorites! I’ve heard about Margie Shen for a while on social media but I was a bit hesitant to check her out at first. The last few popular poets I checked out were underwhelming, to put it nicely. I liked some of them but overall they were overhyped and the books were mediocre at best.

As for this one, I was throughly impressed. What I liked about this book is that the poems had substance. They’re not super short and simple - instead they’re complex and descriptive. My favorites were the ones that told a short story like Nutmeg Tea and The Beekeeper. There’s profound and thoughtful poems like Flora with Lavenders in Her Hair and Bittersweet Chocolates. I love A Touch of Honey, which made this book easily one of my favorites. I’m definitely going to look for more books by Margie Shen and keep an eye out for her next one, due out next year!

Seventeen and Counting by Eldred Emerson  
This is a ridiculous book and I love it! Sure some parts area bit too silly but it’s a wild ride from start to finish. There’s a movie adaptation that’s pretty faithful to the story and just as funny. It’s about this guy, his growing collection of cats, and their everyday misadventures. 

What I like the most is the names he gives his cats as he likes to go for the unusual. My favorite character is a black cat named Whiskercheeks, who goes by Whisk. His twin brother Wyn, short for Llewelyn, is considered the evil one and has the worst luck. Moneybags, aka Mon, is the baby of the family and causes a lot of mischief for the twins. There’s also Cotton Puffball, who’s always done with everything because everyone she knows is a mess. And there’s Rake Chewer, who likes to chew rakes and is a big klutz.

Overall it’s a really funny and cute book about a bunch of cats and their dorky owner.


	41. Will You Go, Buddy, Fly...

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/bbabf809654a16065154a7f8eda10553/tumblr_inline_pcrhh8hBSD1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

How can the world feel so big and small at the same time? 

Today I’m listening to Will You Go, Buddy, Fly by The Fairweathers. Turns out Nico and I share another friend, LP McWeston, who also happened to be his stepfather’s cousin. This song was dedicated to him as the siblings, especially Nico, were close to him.

I knew LP through the Kayode triplets and Drake Eider. LP worked as a chauffeur for Abner Kinnaird, a multimillionaire who’s distantly related to the Kayodes. Drake Eider, an actor and former part time vigilante superhero turned model, was his partner in crime.

LP was a pilot, much like his cousin and Nico. He’s basically the two of them put together plus even more danger and adrenaline. He’s good at flying and crashing, but somehow everyone always turns up unscathed. He’s also great at designing planes and cars, which he does often since his plane always needs fixing after a crash. I’ve piloted with him a few times and his flying skills takes some getting used to. But when in a dangerous situation, he’s your best bet for getting out safely.

He’s the definition of a cinnamon roll. Easily excitable and enthusiastic, full of adrenaline and wonder. A bit on the clumsy and naive side, not always the sharpest, but he’s always there when you need him - even when you think you don’t, you end up doing so. I remember seeing him with a big grin on his face, always looking for something to smile about even when there’s disaster in the background.

That’s how he was, until last year according to Drake. They both lived together for two years with Drake playing superhero and LP as the sidekick. There was also Micah, LP’s daughter, who tagged along with them whether they liked it or not. Micah was a lot like him, but younger and even more rambunctious. 

When Micah was killed, LP’s world was shattered. It started out like any other mission. As usual Micah insisted on tagging along despite Drake’s protests while LP thought it wouldn’t hurt to have another helping hand. The bank robber was someone the three knew who wasn’t known for coming up with the best plans so they figured it was going to be a short mission.

What they didn’t expect was that the bank robber carried explosives. One of them went off where Micah and Drake were hiding. Drake escaped unscathed while Micah didn’t and that marked the end of Drake and LP’s relationship. Both blamed themselves for her death and took their grief out on each other - Drake by going through mood swings and LP by trying and failing to keep himself together.

After a while, LP moved out, unable to deal with Drake and the grief of losing Micah. He stayed with the Kayodes while working as Kinnaird’s pilot for business trips before quitting. Then he left and moved somewhere far, losing touch with most of his friends.

The last time I saw him was with the Kayodes. He wasn’t the same person I remember, before Micah’s funeral. It felt strange seeing him so down and dreary, a far cry from the rambunctious pilot I knew. Like the last time I saw Micah, I never thought the next time I’d see him would be at his funeral.

On June 18, LP was a car accident on a busy intersection. A truck ran a red light, crashing into two cars and all three drivers were killed on impact. Kinnaird was the first to find out through Nico’s family and he told Ludwig, who told the triplets, who then told me. 

Funny thing was that we’d joked that the only way for LP to go is by a really bad plane crash. His driving skills were a lot worse but he spent more time in the air than on the road. And by a drunk driver, of all things. 

When I first heard the news, I found it hard to process. I’ve ran into Drake a few times when I visited the island and I don’t know how he’s doing. He was a mess at the funeral and the few times we talked since then, he avoided talking about LP and I didn’t pry.

We weren’t exactly friends to be quite honest, mostly because I don’t know him as well like LP did. Jamie’s another mutual friend of ours but they aren’t who I consider friends as they don’t exactly see eye to eye. Unlike Jamie, I don’t really have much of an opinion on him, but his arrogance and ego is a bit off-putting. I find it hard to believe that his is the guy who supposedly had a crush on someone like LP.

The strangest thing that happened when I last visited Jamie on the island was that Drake approached me. Apparently he wants to get to know me more, along with several other people LP was close to like the Kayode triplets - who coincidentally are studying at a university on the island - and Nico and some other old friends who are also in Jamie’s entourage. I took him up on his offer because I was curious about his relationship with LP. And I wouldn’t turn down the opportunity to make new friends.

While planning my next visit to see Jamie on the island, I’m also making arrangements with Drake as we plan to hang out in Spectrum Falls. In the background Will You Go, Buddy, Fly is playing on my iPod with Nico’s emotional performance reverberating through the camper.

Happy Birthday LP and Micah. Won’t you fly, buddies, fly...


	42. Got a new sewing machine!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9f6f30c031e232c8f5e2f15b5602974a/tumblr_inline_pddn91XcDZ1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

After what seems like forever, I finally got around to buying a brand new sewing machine! Now I can go back to making all kinds of things like clothes and plushies!

Over a year ago my last sewing machine broke down after three years. By then it was on its last leg so it wasn’t too surprising. It was a cheap model I got from a flea market since that was all I could afford at the time. So it was a pleasant surprise that it lasted for this long.

Since the model has been discontinued for a long time, I had no choice but to replace it. Fortunately by the time my old one stopped working, my plushie making days were winding down. Still, I wasn’t happy to be without my trusty old sewing machine. Not that I don’t mind hand sewing but had I been making plushies, I wouldn’t be even half as productive, which would be very bad for business.

While getting a new machine was always in the back of my mind, the timing was never right until a couple days ago. I’ve been researching what model to get on and off for the past year but was indecisive because there were so many pros and cons to each. After a while I would get overwhelmed and called it a day.

Then a couple days ago I came across the latest Mandala Embroider model at the marketplace. That was one of the models I was considering since it had a lot of good reviews. And it’s a popular brand for crafters that’s built to last. Timmy let me try out the machine so I made a small pouch and then a mini saddle stitch book to see how well it holds up.

First impressions are important and I knew as soon as I saw the Mandala Embroider, I knew it was the one. Testing it with the pouch and book confirmed it. Since the price was in my range, I couldn’t pass it up!

Now I’m testing out various crafts like mini plushies and I’m really happy with the outcome. Since it’s more of a professional machine unlike my previous one, it took some playing around to get used to it - especially since there’s a lot more settings to fiddle with. There’s so much I want to try out since there’s a lot it can do that my old one couldn’t so I’m looking forward to that!

I’m so happy with my purchase!


	43. Curry contest!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/153ce9af912c617b3e438a41a71e1887/tumblr_inline_pddndxfw8a1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

Butch’s Old Fashioned Curry  
Comfort food for old folks to reminisce about the good old days! Each bite will take you back in time!  
Tucker: This reminds me of the curry my mom used to make! 9/10  
Stella: This makes me feel warm and fuzzy! 10/10  
Cube: Eating this makes me feel old - but in a good way! 8/10  
Pekoe: So comforting and delicious! 8/10

Bunnie’s Garden Fresh Curry  
The freshest curry you’ll ever have! All the veggies are fresh straight out of the garden and cooked to perfection!  
Tucker: So many veggies! And really fresh too! 8/10  
Stella: The vegetables perfectly compliment each other! 9/10  
Cube: It’s almost like a salad, except it’s not because it’s curry. 7/10  
Pekoe: So much veggie goodness packed into curry! 10/10

Filbert’s Protein Power Curry  
Want to stay fit but keep eating good food? Then try this protein packed curry that’s good for your tummy and good for the gym!  
Tucker: I feel like I’m getting muscles already! 7/10  
Stella: So much protein! 7/10  
Cube: The perfect curry for meat lovers! 8/10  
Pekoe: With some tweaks this could make a good burger! 8/10

Rex’s Super Ultra Coconut Curry  
Want to take your tastebuds on a vacation? Everything you love about the tropics in one spoonful!  
Tucker: I feel like I’m in the tropics! 10/10  
Stella: So coconutty! 9/10  
Cube: The sauce just screams tropical island! 8/10  
Pekoe: A perfect medley of flavors! 10/10


	44. The SS Dynamo sets sail again!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d89027de0a7c90dda0194c5e0ca07a00/tumblr_inline_pddnjhNpCJ1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

It’s been forever since I’ve seen this old ship. It’s still hard to believe that after trying to track down the SS Dynamo after all these years, I finally found it.

And it was in an unlikely place - the Granite Marina, which is where everything that gets lost forever ends up. But somehow we were able to find it, and in one piece, which is a miracle considering how many boats there are destroyed by the constant storms in the area.

Guess the SS Dynamo’s still stubborn as ever, much like its owner.

It’ll take a lot of work, but I think we can restore the boat and set sail one day.

The SS Dynamo was owned by my good friend Dom. He, Pete, and Kick were known as the Three Musketeers back in the day. At least they were, until Captain Knott tried to take over Francia Manor. Although Knott got what he deserved, the celebration was short lived and the Musketeers broke apart and the Dynamo never set sail again.

What happened, was that before the big showdown, Dom was trapped in a dungeon down in the catacombs. Knott’s henchmen knocked them out when they were alone in a failed attempt to execute them. Knott was the one who chained Dom up so he couldn’t escape when the high tide came in. Pete and Kick escaped from their attempted deathtraps and went to save Dom.

By the time they got to him, the catacombs were flooding. They got to him just in time, or so they thought. He was unconscious when they got to him but he came to minutes later and seemed fine. Since they didn’t have time to waste, they immediately went to the castle to warn Butterfly and stop Knott’s attack.

Of course the Musketeers, with Butterfly’s help, defeated Knott after an epic showdown at the castle. But then at the afterparty Dom just collapsed. There was no warning - it just happened while he was chatting with the others. He mentioned feeling a little dizzy and lightheaded but everyone, including him, thought it was from the adrenaline and getting banged around quite a bit. 

After a while his friends noticed that he didn’t look well so he decided to go outside for some air. Several minutes later Butterfly went to check on him and found Dom collapsed on the balcony. He was rushed to the hospital but there wasn’t much they could do. Kick suspects that Dom must’ve had other head injuries that went undetected as Knott really had it out for him. Pete blames himself for not saving Dom from the catacombs earlier.

After the funeral I rarely saw them and then eventually we stopped talking. And that was it.

I wonder what they’re up to right now.

By chance I came across the Dynamo. For a long while the ship’s whereabouts have been unknown. Pete and Kick left it in Francia Manor for reasons unknown so Butterfly had it moved to a shipyard in a nearby city. The place shut down a few years later and everything that was unclaimed was auctioned off. Butterfly didn’t know about it until the shipyard was already cleared out and she was unable to locate the SS Dynamo.

Although she gave up the search a long time ago, a part of us still hoped that it was out there somewhere. And it turns out, it was. 

Also, we weren’t the only ones looking for the ship. Drake Eider was the one who purchased it from Granite, and he had only started searching for it a few months ago. From what I know about that guy from Jamie and the others, luck is always by his side. So it shouldn’t be a surprise that he managed to find it without much effort.

Although he got to it first, he didn’t have any immediate plans for the ship. At least, not for a while. So he just gave it to me and said I could pay him back with a ride when I fix it up. Turns out he’s a distant cousin of Kick’s, which is how he knew about the ship.

Obviously the SS Dynamo needs a lot of fixing up. I’ve already ordered the supplies and gotten a lot of helpful tips from the campers! For now it’s sitting on the campsite for everyone to see and admire. 

Whenever I look at it, I can still picture the Three Musketeers waving from a distance.


	45. Sing me a song of a lass that is gone...

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/a5b6b92527694f021e96076e571a2d35/tumblr_inline_pddnt9lcGu1rjj5wb_400.jpg)

Today I ran into someone unexpected. Someone I haven’t seen in almost a decade, believe it or not. We kept in touch occasionally over the years but this is the first time we’re really hung out.

Robin and his sister Serena grew up in the same neighborhood as me in Rosevine. After school the three of us would walk home together. Since we’re the same sage, sometimes Robin and I would be in the same class.

Although I was an only child, I found myself to be surrounded by a lot of siblings. By that I mean, people who I’m close to who feel just like siblings. Like Dottie, Cali, and Lilac for example. And there was Serena and Robin. While their relationship was very different from Dottie and Cali’s, they still have each other’s backs no matter how much they annoy each other. At first glance they didn’t seem close considering how much they bicker and fight - but mostly in a playful manner.

Robin and his family were taking a road trip around the area and one of their stops happened to be this camp. He said that he heard from Gladdy about it and wanted to make a stop to surprise me. Even though we haven’t seen each other in so long, it’s nice to know that some things haven’t changed.

The saying about how things change and yet stay the same comes to mind when I meet old friends. 

A lot has happened since I last saw Robin. He’s gone through a lot of ups and downs in such a short amount of time. The sort of impromptu road trip serves as a way for the family to find a silver lining after a difficult year. Tagging along with him were his brother in law Andrea and niece Selene.

It’s a long story, he told me, and being one of his and Serena’s oldest friends, he wants me to know. He noticed my journal and knowing that I’ll be sorting my thoughts out in here, he, Selene, and Andrea filled me in on what happened.

That way, I’ll be keeping a part of Serena alive in this book. Something to leave behind of her.

I’ll start with this: Serena Kimura was the civilian identity of a hero known as Guardian Starbeam. And no, this is not a joke.

A long time ago, the town of Rosevine and other places in the county were the center of many unusual attacks. And every time they happened, a team of young girls led by Guardian Starbeam was there to save the day. I remember witnessing some of these attacks and getting scared that I might be the next victim. Luckily that never happened and some of the worst battles were outside of town. 

Like many young girls, I admired Guardian Starbeam and her team of Galaxy fighters. Although people had polarizing opinions of her, she and her friends were notorious figures. 

Over the years the attacks declined, eventually stopping altogether. As it turns out, the battles were still happening, but in different places around the world on a smaller scale.

And one of them cost her life.

When Robin told me this, I tried to look back. I still find it hard to wrap my mind around it but at the same time it sort of makes sense. Serena was very sweet and stubborn and despite her awkwardness, she knew how to make friends. She didn’t seem like a superhero type, especially with her clumsiness and inability to confront others. But as she got older, she matured and used her optimism as a weapon to find the silver lining no matter how bleak.

There’s more to the story. While Robin and his parents were kept in the dark for a while - out of safety - Serena wasn’t the only one with secrets. Not surprisingly her best friends served as the other fighters - all who continue to seek justice and fight in her name. Andrea is also a Galaxy fighter, known as Guardian Earth, a prince in his past life. And Serena was the princess. Selene, their daughter, is the current princess who hopes to live up to her mother’s name.

Robin later told me that he can’t help but feel a bit jealous that he’s the only one without a magical destiny or something like that. Maybe it’s because he’s left out, and maybe that’s why he spent the past several months after his sister’s death trying to find answers.

The plan was for Serena and Andrea to rule the throne for all eternity. Although the royal family resided in the castle in a nearby galaxy, they would rather stay on earth because that’s where home is. They always figured that they’d have plenty of time to stay int he castle full time when they’re ready.

Then the Crystal Shadow War happened. It destroyed everything in its wake, leaving behind shattered remnants of what could be. In the end the Galaxy fighters won, but with a heavy price to pay. Queen Aitheria - Serena’s ultimate form - sacrificed herself to defeat the shadow monsters and bring on an eternity of peace.

For a long time Robin would fall asleep in Serena’s old room, pretending that she’s right there with them. There were days when the other fighters couldn’t get out of bed. Serena’s parents kept a close eye on them and were the ones who got them back on their feet.

In the aftermath of the Crystal Shadow War, Robin became obsessive with putting the pieces together. After facing several other setbacks and disappointments (he didn’t specify but I’m guessing that’s a whole ’nother story for a later time), losing his sister was pretty much the last straw. It took a long time for him to finally come to terms with it, but even then it’s still painful. He knows from the look in Andrea and Selene’s eyes that it’s something that will always weigh them down no matter what.

I can see it too.

Andrea and Selene haven’t been back at the castle since the final battle ended. I can’t blame them. It’s in ruins, Andrea told me, but it’s still standing.

Serena was buried in the Rosevine Garden Cemetery. Her grave has been tended to many times by her friends and family. Next time I visit my parents, I’ll stop by the cemetery as well with a bouquet of pink roses - Serena’s favorite.


	46. Tea time and music!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/fd146561e50cfeaf599aefe0012155fc/tumblr_inline_pdu781IWfl1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

There’s nothing more blissful and relaxing than enjoying a warm cup of tea under the stars while music softly plays in the background. It’s starting to get a little chilly now so it won’t be long before we’re greeted by snowflakes making their way to the ground.

While KK strums on his guitar I find myself gazing far beyond the stars. What if, somehow I was able to reach into the starry sky and touch a constellation? If we can land on the moon, how long will it be until we catch a star?

The sky and sea are uncharted territory. Landry can go on and on about the wonders of space. Dixie can go on and on about the mysteries of the deep seas. I can go on listening to them and watch their eyes light up as they tell their stories.

One thing that keeps me looking forward to tomorrow is all the possibilities this world has to offer. The stars are a constant reminder of that. I like to think that the stars tell a story, that they’re a remnant of the past, present, and future.

Tonight, all I want to do is look up at the night sky while enjoying tea, pastries, and KK’s music. The past several days have been pretty relaxed, which I’m happy about. There’s nothing wrong with having days where nothing much really happens. It won’t be long until the next big event has everyone running around! Especially with the weather getting colder, I’m looking forward to cuddling under a warm blanket next to a fire.

A shooting star just passed by! Making a wish right now!


	47. Hamlet's new pet!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5e39b84e12684507a672d387ca416b8b/tumblr_inline_pdu7f1hquR1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

Welcome to the camp Winged Wonder! Hope you enjoy your new home where you flex your wing muscles to your heart’s desire!

For a while Hamlet was considering having a pet. Problem was, he couldn’t decide what kind of pet he wanted? A bug? A fish? Some other kind of critter? Would he want a pet who’s similar to him in terms of personality or the opposite? What would its name be?

Luckily the answers came to us instantly when we saw this massive emperor butterfly come crashing at us!

I was just doing my usual rounds when I was chatting with Hamlet at Sunburst Island when Winged Wonder made an epic crash landing on my net. I’m not exaggerating when I say she’s the biggest butterfly I’ve ever seen. As in she threw us off so much that I dropped my net because I wasn’t prepared. 

After fluttering around the net for a few seconds, she managed to untangle herself and calmed down. She took an immediate liking to Hamlet and would even rest on his shoulder. From that moment on, we knew that she was the one.

Winged Wonder, or just Wonder for short, sure lives up to her name! While Hamlet and I built her a little home for her to rest in when she’s not freely flying around the camp, she was quite curious and even gave us some pointers on how she wanted her home to look like. Wonder also seems to have an interest in exercise equipment and weights, much like her owner! So I made some replica weights with twigs and rocks, which she enjoyed.

Hamlet and Wonder on their early morning jog/flight around the camp is such a cute sight to see!


	48. Fresh fish roasting on an open fire

 

Sitting by the fire, listening to the crackling in the air   
Friends gather ‘round and sit, surrounded by the warm fiery glow   
The day’s getting shorter, I can feel the sharp chill in the air   
What a fitting way to close the night after fishing on the shore

I hear laughter, chatter, and cheering through the icy cold wind   
A shiver runs through me, a sign that winter’s coming near   
With nothing but the warmth of our happiness and the flames of an open fire   
There’s no place I’d rather be than right here with my friends

The fire’s dwindled down and the fish have gone to sleep   
Soon it’ll be pitch black out, it’ll be hard to see   
All these are signs that winter’s coming near   
Tonight’s a reminder that the seasons soon will change


	49. Treat yourself to tea and pastries!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f126a92e69c7698b94b7a4bd4a283c75/tumblr_inline_pdu7t7CFWg1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

Today was a lucky day. I finally obtained a copy of the elusive Pillowy Delights cookbook! It took me years to find one so it’s a big victory for me!

Years ago my cousins and I used to hang out at the bakery of the same name in Rosevine. I still memorize the menu from the super popular chocolate beignets to seasonal specials like caramel tiramisu and Christmas themed tarts. We would go there almost every weekend and I’d usually order a peach blueberry tart and a bunch of macarons.

Sadly Pillow Delights closed its doors six years ago and since then I haven’t found a place that could match its flavorful and light petit fours and sweet beignets. The original owner’s granddaughter had passed away unexpectedly and there was no surviving family so the place shut down. Since it was one of the oldest places in Rosevine, it was like losing a family member. A few years later the building was torn down and replaced with a fast food place.

A while after that I found out that the original owner wrote a cookbook containing all of the sweets from the bakery. Turns out everything in there was made using the original recipes, which I thought was cool. Problem was the book went out of print decades ago so obtaining a copy wouldn’t be easy.

So for the past five years or so I kept an eye out, hoping that one day I’ll find it. Whenever I came across a used bookstore, that was one of the first things I’d look for. I tried not to get too disappointed when my search came up with nothing. After all, it was a long shot.

Until today when I visited a used bookstore with Lilac, Cal, and Dottie in Carousel. Somehow I had a feeling that the book was one of those things where it’ll come to me when I least expect it. And it did! Right under a huge pile of used cookbooks, some that date all the way back to the 1700s!

The copy I found also happens to be a first edition print, which is even more rare! And it’s in very good shape - almost like new! Obviously a book like that is quite pricey but it’s worth every cent.

Now that I’ve obtained the elusive cookbook, I’ve been baking up quite a storm!  
First I just had to make the classic chocolate beignets. They’re not perfect but I’m happy with the outcome. Tastes just like my childhood!

Second was my favorite, the peach blueberry tart! This one by far is my absolute favorite and I’m so happy that I can make it now! I missed it so much!

Then there are the macarons - another classic. I made vanilla, chocolate, matcha, and red velvet. I’d love to try the other flavors but they’re a bit beyond my macaron making skills at the moment. A challenge for another day!

And don’t forget the petit fours - something that other bakeries just can’t beat! I made the famous earl grey cake and while it’s very tasty, it’s clear that I need a bit more baking expertise so I’ll be revisiting that one later. I also made french vanilla, chai, and orange, all which came out great as well - but missing that one final touch that makes it scream Pillowy Delights.

Now after book hunting and baking all day, I’m spending the rest of the day enjoying tea and pastries!


	50. Vitamix, the ultimate smoothie for that fruity fix!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/89c5fb4779980544497ed10cbcef6e6f/tumblr_inline_pe93ng9Rsv1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

Fun and kinda obscure fact - my sorority did a bunch of commercials for this organic super healthy smoothie called Vitamix. Let’s just say that they were really low budget and over the top.

I don’t know if the as are floating around the interwebs and to be honest - I don’t want to! Not that it was a bad experience - behind the scenes was fun - but the commercials were downright embarrassing.

That’s why it’s taken years for me to finally write about it. The cringe is still strong but at least I’m able to come to terms with it - somewhat.

While I’m not brave enough to see if there’s any traces of any video evidence, I’ve come across something that I believe is more valuable.

By chance I came across a video on how to make Vitamix smoothies. Vitamix comes in five flavors - Berry Chill, Coconut Cyclone, Pineapple Thunder, Orange Fantasy, and Citrus Sunburst. I have to say, from what I remember, SmoothieRemix’s recipes look - and probably taste - much better than the originals.

Vitamix appears to have been out of business for at least four years. The business just started when we did the ads so it looks like Vitamix didn’t last too long. Because it’s small and relatively obscure, I couldn’t find out much about it.

Anyway, after shrugging off embarrassing flashbacks of the horribly cheesy commercials, I decided to give the smoothies a try. Obviously I won’t be comparing them to the originals since I won’t remember how they taste. But the main difference is that SmoothieRemix uses fresh ingredients while Vitamix - although it claimed to be organic - is all pureed frozen blocks that gets broken up in the blender.

Since we have a lot of fruit lying around, some which are getting overripe, it was the perfect way to use it all up. I also have all the ingredient on hand so that made things even easier!

Everything came out pretty good! The recipes are basically their take on the original Vitamix smoothies so there’s gonna be tweaks to them, which I think helped a lot. I think the original were a bit on the bland side. Maybe if they tasted more like this, Vitamix would’ve become a thing. That and better advertising.

Forget Vitamix, these smoothies are the real deal!


	51. Acoustic concert night!

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/816c6e37b272d4ae5a7008e2cf0dbca4/tumblr_inline_pe93y8J1TB1rjj5wb_400.jpg)

Tonight’s Concert in the Stars is a bit different. Instead of setting up a stage, we’re going acoustic! 

The opening act starts off with Fauna playing a couple songs she wrote. Winter Snow’s a charming and sweet little ditty about the first snowfall. Dance, Jump, Dance, is a nice upbeat song with elements of folk, specifically the rough guitar. We were all clapping to the song! And finally, Starry Starry, about wishing on a star and very fitting for the night sky.

Act 2 is an acapella group featuring Bunnie, Gaston, Avery, Lobo, Penelope, Merry, and Naomi. Their harmonies are amazing and we were all humming and clapping to their songs! Maybe we can start a choir at the camp! 

Harmonize is a great intro! It’s basically them singing “hello” in different keys - simple but very effective. And from there you can hear each member shine with their vocals. 

Then it flows right into the song New Moon, which has a very catchy beat! An upbeat number perfect for dancing - which took some of the edge out of the cold night! After that was a medley of a bunch of hits on the radio which flowed very nicely! I think the medley consisted of ten songs from at least three different genres so that was quite impressive! And then the show closed with a jamming rendition of World Changing Anthem, where we all joined in.

Unfortunately because of the weather, tonight’s show had to be a bit short. Still, it was packed full of musical fun and the stripped down acoustic theme was well received. Looking forward to more concerts and hopefully normal length ones when the weather warms up again!


	52. Capturing the starry night sky

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/53ea51c8191d72891c70ce9832a5e0b2/tumblr_inline_pe96eoVUbN1rjj5wb_500.jpg)

Onyx #353839  
A lovely inky black, one of my favorite colors ever. Before I knew the name for the color, when I think of onyx a ringtone pops in my head. Way back when my first cell phone was a flip phone and there was thing ringtone called Onyx, which I used for calls and texts. My parents kept all our old cell phones so it’s most likely in the back of the closet in the basement where everything old and unused goes.

I also have a small collection of red and black onyx from a school field trip to Batling Caverns. It was one of my favorite field trips ever and the caverns from what I remember looked so majestic, like from a fairy tale or a video game. I’ve always wanted to come back and explore more but it’s far and a tourist attraction so it’ll be crowded. Maybe I can arrange something with the camp in the future!

Onyx skies on a starry night is one of my favorite sights and something about them in the winter makes them more magical.

 

Cobalt #0047AB  
A color that can only be seen at certain times and appears in traces as the night goes on. One of my favorite shades of blue is cosmic cobalt from Bristol Paints. It’s a lovely metallic paint that really adds to any sky painting and I use it a lot so I always stock up on that color. 

One of my favorite journals had a cobalt blue cover, similar to cosmic cobalt but a few shades darker. It was decorated with gold embellishments of various constellations. Inside the paper was a lovely pale periwinkle decorated with yellow shooting stars. I think I filled that journal within four months with mostly pictures of the night sky as I was really into stargazing at the time. That was also when I discovered Bristol’s cosmic cobalt and raved about the paint for about five pages.

No night sky painting is complete without a touch of cosmic cobalt!

 

Eminence #6C3082  
I’m a huge fan of jewel tones and this one really adds to the starry night sky. Most days it’s so subtle that you can’t see it but tonight it really shone through. Tonight’s was one of the prettiest eminence skies I’ve ever seen and I have a feeling that I won’t see something like that again.

The color of the sky reminds me of this talisman I saw in a museum. The story behind it is pretty sad though.

The talisman was once attached to a former adventurer who was the reincarnation of this spirit called Cosmos. The other talisman, which was never found, belonged to his sister who was the reincarnation of Chaos. The sister was murdered in a failed space exhibition by another spirit called Desire who was out to get the talismans. She lingered as a ghost for years before sharing a spiritual link with her brother and awakening Cosmos and Chaos. Both were unaware that she had died as she had been missing for years before reuniting. When he found the other half, Desire lured the brother in, revealing to the siblings that they possessed the talismans. A battle broke out, ending with the sister surrendering herself to weaken Desire. The brother used his talisman to defeat Desire and revive his sister but was too badly weakened so although Desire was destroyed, he perished and the talisman broke. After that the talisman was donated to the museum by a relative who’s a well known patron and the story is his account of what happened. He gave up adventuring after that and reportedly had a falling out with other family members.

I still think about this story from time to time. Once in a while I’d do some research in hopes of any new information regarding the talismans only to find none or unrelated news about the patron. Maybe one day the full story will come out or maybe it won’t, who knows?

 

Charcoal #36454F  
A smoky color, one I don’t think is associated that much with starry skies. It’s another subtle color, one that tends to be overshadowed by the brilliance of the stars and the sea of dark hues. A little bit goes a long way when it comes to painting dark skies illuminated with stars.

Tonight I managed to catch three shooting stars and paint a picture of. I got a really great view thanks to the castle balcony! That’s another thing charcoal paint is perfect for - it really shines with shooting stars! Since there were three, I titled the painting A Genie Passed By.

Got three wishes to make tonight!

 

Pantone blue #0018A8  
I love collecting paint chips and putting them into my journal. Sometimes I’d write quotes on them or draw doodles. A while ago I got some paint chips and one of them had pantone blue. Before the sky went black, it was full of various shades of dark blue, and pantone blue was the one that stuck out the most.

The color also reminds me of a casebound book I made a long time ago. I remember this one distinctly because it was the first casebound book I made that I was happy with. The others I made before that were always a bit off so that was an accomplishment. About a year later I started writing in it and filled it out in about three months. There’s just something so satisfying about filling out a journal that you made from scratch.

Lost in a Sea of Blue was inspired by various paint chips and it sort of reminds me of a mosaic pattern!


	53. Turning my back towards the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes the end of Junebug's first year of being a campsite manager. There'll be more stories in book two coming out next week. Updates on Saturdays as usual except this time it'll be two entries a week. As usual, cross-posted on Tumblr.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/352940ca6d61f10318df1a20b1121ac2/tumblr_inline_pe96vhiH851rjj5wb_400.jpg)

A long time ago I used to be friends with Kaylee back in our sorority days. It’s been years since we’ve spoken and I haven’t really thought about her until today. While I had a lot of great times with her, she wasn’t the kind of person who’d commit to a lasting friendship from what I’ve heard. 

After hearing what happened to her today, I’m glad that we simply drifted away instead of having a falling out - which seems to be the case with most of her friends.

Kaylee was one of my oldest friends in college. We were both freshman and had similar schedules so we saw each other a lot. Then we joined Ally-Nicole’s sorority together. Kaylee was very extroverted and studious, she made friends easily and everyone liked her. She was the life of the party.

That being said, she’s also the kind of person you can take in small doses. She’s a lot of fun but also exhausting. I don’t know how she managed partying every seeking while having a 4.0 GPA and an on campus job as well as a bunch of clubs and the sorority. Kaylee was well known around campus because she was basically everywhere.

We remained friends throughout college and kept in touch sporadically after that. Although we follow each other on social media, we hardly interact other than liking each other’s stuff. I think we only hung out twice since graduation and texted occasionally. Our friendship just ran its course and that was it.

Then today I heard from various sources - Kaylee’s family, old friends, local news - that Kaylee was arrested. Of course that came as a shock to me but when I started digging for more info, the picture becomes a lot more clearer.   
No disrespect to Kaylee but I really hopes she gets a much needed change in perspective.

So the story is that Kaylee got involved with a bad crowd and put a bunch of people’s lives in danger, including her sister. According to her sister’s friend it started with an argument between Kaylee and Louise. Kaylee was stressed out and demanded that Louise get her some coffee. Louise was recovering from surgery and was advised not to drive for at least a week so she refused. Kaylee then threw a hissy fit and threatened to steal Louise’s car to a far away place and leave it there.

A few weeks later after another argument Kaylee left Louise’s car in the middle of a sketchy neighborhood. When Louise got there, the tires were slashed and she almost got mugged. Kaylee’s ex, a convict known as Slash, is believed to be responsible. For whatever reason, Kaylee and Slash got away with it with only a warning.

Fast forward a month later and Kaylee and some friends attempt to spread rumors at the clinic Louise works in. Kaylee was reportedly bitter about something so she tried to get Louise and her work friends fired, even to the point she and her friends harassed some of the staff there. So the hospital threatened to take legal action if Kaylee didn’t stop. In response, Kaylee and Slasher orchestrated an attack on the clinic, leading them and three other people arrested for arson. Luckily no one was hurt as the fire happened in the middle of the night.

When I saw the news, I couldn’t believe it. Kaylee and arson? Using her friends to attack other people? That wasn’t like her!

Looking back, Kaylee was very privileged and spoiled. She came from a well off family and pretty much got what she wanted. Personality wise she was the opposite of Louise so they tend to clash a lot. I don’t know Louise that well but she’s very nice and more on the introverted side. They used to be close but as they got older, they started arguing more.

One thing I can’t stand about Kaylee is that she won’t take no for an answer. I don’t mind being pushed out of my comfort zone once in a while but forcing someone to do something they’re totally uncomfortable with is just wrong. If you tell Kaylee no then she’s get mad, insult you, and make you feel bad. Sometimes I’d say yes just to avoid her wrath.

Another problem with her is something I never really thought of until now. She’s self centered. It wasn’t clear back then but now that I think about it, that is what I think is her fatal flaw. Kaylee was a nice person but at the same time she has this “me, me, me” sort of mentality. Like she can’t understand people who don’t think or act like her. I remember she was friends with Bethany from our sorority but they had a falling out after Bethany’s sister died. Kaylee said a bunch of insensitive remarks like how she had no sympathy for drug addicts and that Bethany should be happy that a failure like her sister was dead. She also made a bunch of ableist remarks towards Kia, a paraplegic, and reportedly told Ally-Nicole that she didn’t want Kia to attend sorority events because there’s no reason why someone in a wheelchair would go to a party.

Yikes, this isn’t the Kaylee I remember. While I was curious about the downfall of an old friend, I didn’t expect to dredge up things that I wish I’d forgotten. And some make me go “Really?!” or “Why didn’t I say/do something?”, or “Why didn’t I notice that something was wrong?”.

Well, that’s in the past and there’s nothing I can do about it now. I guess we all have people who seemed cool but then when you look back there’s a lot wrong with them. Like I said, I’m glad I drifted away from her instead of have things end in resentment.

After college Kaylee dedicated her time to her vlog Kaylee’s World, which she started in high school. I haven’t really kept up with it because the stuff she vlogs about isn’t really my thing. From what I’ve heard, her vlog has gone downhill and a lot of vloggers have lost respect for her due to her egotistic behavior. Mia, who also kept in touch with her after graduation as she’s a vlogger too, said that Kaylee was the kind of person who goes through friends like makeup.

I wonder if she saw me that way too.

Out of curiosity I went through her vlog and I can see why fans are unhappy. Half her stuff from the past year are passive aggressive rants, temper tantrums, and the infamous “let’s try to ruin Louise’s career” mini vlogs, which is where she started getting in trouble. Yikes. There’s also the issue with her trying buy her fanbase, which is another story and one that’s an even bigger mess from what I heard. 

Honestly my head’s still reeling from the news. I’ve had a lot of good memories with Kaylee but now I don’t know how I feel. I’m lucky I didn’t have to experience her toxic side, at least compared to others like Louise, but at the same time I felt like I could’ve said or done something whenever Kaylee acted that way.

I hope our paths never cross again.


End file.
